Thinning The Line Between Love and Hate
by Fan Fiction Writer
Summary: It is Hermione’s 7th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is Head Girl and will become a spy for The Order of Phoenix. She has to work with her worst enemy, Draco Malfoy, during school because he is Head Boy, and outside school he is
1. New Year

**New Year**

It was a hot, sunny summer day. Hermione Granger was lying down on her back in the summer grass. She was thinking about tomorrow when she would be going back to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for her 7th and final year. She had gotten her letter of acceptance for Head Girl last month but it didn't seem to mention who had gotten chosen for Head Boy.

It couldn't be Harry because you had to be a Prefect to be Head Boy, and Ron had gotten chosen for Prefect. It couldn't be Ron either, because you had to have good grades, so that ruled Ron out. She didn't have a clue who the Head Boy would be, but she was concerned because she hoped that it wasn't her worst enemy, Draco Malfoy.

Every year, the Head Boy and Head Girl share a dorm together. If Malfoy was chosen to be Head Boy, then she would have to spend more time with him then she would like to. He would also abuse the position to help his fellow Slytherins to win the House Cup. She couldn't imagine how horrible it would be, for her to have to share a dorm with Malfoy. But, even Dumbledore wasn't that crazy to choose Malfoy, everyone knew that if he wasn't already then he would become a Deatheater, and for sure Dumbledore wouldn't choose a Deatheater for Head Boy, it was mad. She decided to not worry about it.

Also, during the summer her parents told her that they weren't muggles. They were really magical. Her parents are Frank and Barbra Granger. They were Purebloods, but they went into hiding because they refused to join Voldemolt.. She had owled Harry and Ron and told them, and they were happy for her. So she was now Hermione Granger, the pureblood.

It was the next day and she was nervous about seeing Harry and Ron. She was nervous because during the summer she had changed. She no longer had big, bushy, untamable, chocolate brown hair. Her hair was now soft, smooth, silky hair with light brown streaks. She had gotten light brown contacts to match her hair. Her two, big front teeth were now straight and pearly white.

During the summer, she had grown, not so much as tall, but she had developed more. Because of this growth spurt, she started to wear more revealing clothes, to show off her petite, curvy, young lady body. Not only had her appearance changed but she had a new attitude to go with her new look. During the summer she had met some new friends in her neighborhood.

They took her to night clubs and they would go drinking, but she would never get drunk because she knew her limit. She also started swearing and was a heartbreaker. She didn't know how her friends would react to her new self.

'Guess I will find out.', thought Hermione. She quickly got dressed and put on her make up. But she couldn't decide what to do with her hair She finally decided on a simple pony tail. She then summoned the Knight Bus and was off to King Cross. When she got there she got a trolley and placed her trunk on it.

She went through Platform 9 and ¾, with her trust ginger cat, Crookshanks, walking beside her proudly. She searched for Harry, Ron, and Ginny but they were no where to be found. She quickly noticed that not many people had arrived yet, so she assumed that she was early and went off the find the Head compartment.

She finally found it, and sat down and took out Hogwarts: A History and began to read. 'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was founded by the greatest witches and wizards of the time: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. They shared a common goal. . .', Hermione read, but the compartment door opening interrupted her.

She was finally going to find out who was this years Head Boy. Who she would be sharing a dorm with. The compartment door open, and a young man with platinum blonde hair and icy cold grey eyes stepped into the compartment with his trademark smirk glued to his face. This years Head Boy was Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy?", Hermione said in disbelief. 'How could Malfoy be the Head Boy. How am I going to survive this year?', she thought.

"Yes, you filthy little mudblood.", Malfoy said with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, Ferret Boy.", Hermione said, and went back to reading her book. "And don't call me Mudblood, you will learn why soon."

For the rest of the trip, Hermione and Draco didn't say anything, but they kept on stealing glances at each other without each other knowing. Hermione finally got up to change into the robes and to go find her friends.

"Hey guys.", Hermione said, while giving all of them a hug.

"Hey 'Mione", Ginny said.

Ron just stared at her with his mouth open and said, "You changed."

Harry closed Ron's mouth and said, "You look great, it what Ron meant."

Hermione blushed and muttered, "Thank you."

"So, Miss Head Girl. Who is Head Boy?", Ginny asked.

"Uh. . .Malfoy.", Hermione said, looking down.

"Malfoy!", Ron and Harry yelled.

"Yes, and don't freak out ok. I can handle myself...", was all Hermione could say, because the train came to a stop, and they were finally at Hogwarts.

Hermione rode in the Head carriage with Malfoy, but neither said a word. Hermione stepped out into the carriage and looked at the huge castle in front of her. It felt so good to be back. Hogwarts was the one place where she felt safe and at home.

After this year, she wanted to come back and teach. So, she would never have to leave until she died. Professor Dumbledore told her that if next year if he had a job open that he would give it to her.

She walked into the Great Hall and sat down in between Harry and Ron at the Gryffindor table. All through the hall there was laughter and talking.

Professor Dumbledore stood up and motion for silence. "Let the sorting begin."

The sorting hat suddenly came to life and started to sing.

_Many, many years before, _

_There was a gigantic war. _

_It was between both wizards and men. _

_However, no one won in the end. _

_When all the dead bodies lay strung out, _

_Four voices, did ring out,_

_Godric Gryffindor: Bold and true; _

_Salazar Slytherin: Cunning and shrewd; _

_Rowena Ravenclaw: Quick and bright; _

_Helga Hufflepuff: Loyal and with might. _

_Together these four made the place in which you stay, _

_So that others may learn their magnificent ways. _

_And so that a war like before would never happen again, _

_To tutor their pupils, and help them become true men. _

_So that the world may become a better place, _

_They built Hogwarts, where you learn the magical ways._

_But the time has come,_

_Hate and Love must join,_

_For the Dark Lord is coming,_

_Let the line between love and hate disappear,_

_For it is thin._

_Let the sorting begin._

'What did it mean by love and hate?', Hermione thought. After the sorting, Dumbledore stood up and the Great Hall stood silent.

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. I would like to remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. And due to the dark time all 7th years may apparate and visit Hogsmede as they wish as long as it does not interfere with classes. Finally this years Head Boy is Draco Malfoy from Slytherin. This years Head Girl is Hermione Granger from Gryffindor. Would the Head Boy and Girl meet me after the feast. Tuck In.", Dumbledore said, and with a wave of his hand, food instantly appear on the table and the plates.

After a couple of hours, everyone was filled with so much food that they felt like they were going to explode. Dumbledore dismissed them and Hermione and Draco went to Dumbledore.

"Now first of all, I would like to congratulate you two for making Head Boy and Girl. Now, if you would follow me and I will show you your dorm.", Dumbledore said, with they usual twinkle in his eyes.

They followed Dumbledore until they just stopped right next to Muggle Studies. They looked right where Dumbledore stopped, there was nothing there. Then Dumbledore said, "This is your entrance, when you say your password, 'Love', your entrance will appear. No one can apparate in here. You can apparate out of your dorm, but not into it.", Dumbledore said. He turned to the wall and said "Love". Then all of a sudden an entranced appear, but there was no door, just a whole in the wall.

"I must leave you here. The reason your password is love because ever since I have been teaching at this school, The Head Boy and Head Girl have married each other, I know that it is unlikely because of your backgrounds, but I would just like to warn you. Good Night.", Dumbledore said, before disappearing in a 'pop'.

They stepped in their new dorm. The common room was twice as big as the Gryffindor common room. There were three loveseats in front of a fireplace. One with Gryffindor Crest on it, and one with the Slytherin Crest, and one with the two crests coming together, become one. There was a door that said Kitchen, which led to the Kitchens. To Hermione's pleasure, there was a private Library, with all of the books that the school library had, including the restricted section. There were also two desks. Up the stairs, there were three doors. One that said Hermione Granger, one that said Draco Malfoy and one that said Bathroom. They obviously had to share a bathroom.

They went upstairs to look in the bathroom. There were two showers, one huge bathtub that was bigger than the Prefects one, two sinks, two toilets, and another door at the very end. Hermione walked over to the door and opened it. Behind the door, was a huge swimming pool. It was huge. It could easily fit the whole Gryffindor house in it.

"Wow", was all Hermione could say. She was speechless. She then went into her room.

She came up to it and the door said, "New Password".

"Um...how about Unicorns.", she said.

"Password Accepted.", the door said, and opened.

Her room was better than the common room. It was decorated in red and gold, and had a rug with the Gryffindor Crest on it. She had a queen size four poster bed. She had a night stand, a dresser, and vanity, and an odd looking wardrobe. She opened it and it was empty. She closed it and opened it and then there were clothes. It was magical wardrobe. Any type of clothes would appear when she wanted them too. She also had a balcony.

She went out and look at the stars. She then noticed that Draco's room was connect to the balcony like hers. But Draco wasn't in his room. His room was exactly like hers but without the vanity and the colors were Green and Silver. She went inside because it was getting cold and changed into some shorts and a tank top. She grabbed her journal and went downstairs to the common room.

When she got there Draco was there staring at the fireplace. She just ignored him and sat down in her chair and began to write in her journal:  
  
_Dear Journal,_

_My common room is beautiful and my room is better. But I do miss Harry and Ron and all the other Gryffindors, but I am sure that I will spend most of my time at the Gryffindor Tower. Classes start tomorrow and soon I will be back to my normal routine. Malfoy is Head Boy, but I will not let him get to me. I am going to enjoy this and let no one tell me other wise. Malfoy is staring at me so I better write tomorrow.  
  
Hermione,_

Hermione closed her journal and glared at Malfoy. "What are you staring at, Malfoy?"

"Nothing important.", Draco said with a smirk on his face. He loved to tease her about being a mudblood. But he didn't know that she was a pureblood.

"You sure about that? Did you notice that I am a pureblood, not a muggle born? So I should say that I am important.", Hermione said.

Draco's jaw dropped. "Your a p-pureblood?"

"That's right Malfoy. I am going to bed.", Hermione said with a smile, and got up and went to her room.

_Dream_

_She was in a dark room with black candles lit. All around her were Deatheaters with hoods that hid their faces. They were all looking at her. Snape was there, and saying with his lips 'relax'. Then all of the Deatheaters started to bow. Voldermolt came and someone pushed her towards him. That person held out her arm, and he tapped it with his wand. Then insufferable pain went through her whole body. She felt like she couldn't stand it. She wanted to die right there and end the pain. She fell onto her knees. It finally stopped. She was still weak from the pain and she couldn't get up. Then someone helped her up, she turned around and it was. . ._


	2. The Dream

**The Dream**

_. . .Draco. He slid his arms around her small waist and helped her up from her knees. His face was full of concern and caring. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. Strangely, she didn't pull back...she enjoyed it. It was full of passion and love. He pulled back and smiled. He pulled her out of the circle and they joined the Deatheaters. Then one of them brought a little boy, who couldn't be any older than 10 and placed him in the circle._

_The little boy was trembling. He was wearing muggle clothes, but he didn't look like a muggle. He looked like a wizard. Voldermolt got close and pointed his wand at the boy._

"_Crucio", Voldermolt said._

_The little boy dropped to his knees and cried out in pain. Hermione could barely stand it. But she couldn't move, she wanted to help him, but she knew that she couldn't. Tears started to find their way in her eyes. Draco pulled her closer and tighten his grip around her waist. She suddenly felt safe in his arms and warm. She felt protected and loved. _

_She then noticed on her arm was. . .The Dark Mark. She looked at Draco's arm. The Dark Mark was also there but instead it looked like it was fading slowly. Draco saw that his mark was fading, then he stopped fading and grew darker. Then there came a bright light..._

_End of Dream_

She realized that the bright light in her dream was the sun pouring down from the doors that led to her and Draco's private balcony.

She went into the bathroom, and went into the shower. She was just about to get out, when she saw Malfoy come in, still half asleep.

"Malfoy, get out!", she yelled.

"Granger, do you know that the glass is clear?", he said, with a smirk on his face. He was rubbing his eyes to get a better picture of her.

"Just hand me a towel", she said, blushing and annoyed.

Draco handed her a towel, and said, "Getting red are we? Don't worry it won't be the last time I see you like this." Then he went into his room closing the door behind him. 'Why did I just have to say that?', he thought as he closed the door.

'What did he mean by that?', Hermione thought. Then she went into her room. And quickly got changed into some robes. She grabbed her book bag and apparated outside the Great Hall.

She went into the Great Hall, and sat down in her usual spot at the Gryffindor Table. McGonagall passed out the schedules and she quickly looked down where it said Monday.

_Monday_

_Double Potions accompanied by Slytherins_

_Charms_

_Lunch_

_Herbology accompanied by Hufflepuff_

_Care of Magical Creatures accompanied by Slytherins_

_Arthimacy_

"I have double potions and with the Slytherins. What a way to start the morning.", Hermione said to Ginny, who was sitting across by her.

"Well, I have Charms first, with the Ravenclaws.", Ginny said.

"Hey Ginny, can you come with me to my dorm after dinner?", Hermione asked. Ginny nodded, and began to eat her breakfast.

Then tons of owls came swooping by searching for their owners. About 20 came down at Hermione, who ducked, and dropped letters all over her breakfast. She quickly opened them, most of them said flirty stuff like, 'Looking Good', or "Want to snog some time?'. She just blushed and stuffed them all in her book bag.

Hermione smiled and got up and set off for her first class, the dreaded Potions. When she got there, she was an hour early, so no one was there, not ever Professor Snape. She took a spot at the very back, and took out her schedule to memorize it.

Then suddenly, Draco Malfoy came in, smirked at her and sat in front of her. Then a little later the rest of the class, including Professor Snape came. Harry and Ron sat down around her. Harry on her left, and Ron on her right.

'Welcome to Potions. Since this is the year you take your N.E.W.Ts then we will get busy. We will be making the Desire Potion. Can anyone tell me what it does?", Professor Snape said, in his low, cold, dark voice.

Hermione shot her hand up. Professor Snape glared at Malfoy, so Malfoy raised his hand too. "Mr. Malfoy?", Professor Snape, said pleased to see Hermione disappointed.

"When taken, the Desire Potion, will work almost like the Truth Potion, but the person will fulfill their truest desire, but will forget what they have done afterwards. . .", Malfoy said, thinking that he forgot something.

"You forgot one thing Malfoy. It the one person has the same desire as the other and it involves them the same way, then they will both remember what they have done.", Hermione interrupted proudly.

"10 points from Gryffindor for speaking without being called and for showing off.", Professor Snape said. "Now I will assign partners. Now let me see. . .Potter and Crabbe. Weasley and Goyle. Parkinson and Brown." The list went on and on until Snape finally said, "Malfoy and Granger."

Hermione groaned and moved over to where Malfoy was sitting and sat next to him. She really didn't want to work with him or even talk to him, after what happened this morning while she was taking a shower.

"Now the instructions are on the board. The potion should be done by the end of class. Both partners will take it the same time. You will each take it on Sunday. It will only last for exactly one hour.", Professor Snape said, and then rushed over to Neville. It was only the beginning of class and Neville had already burned a hole through his cauldron.

Hermione got up to get the ingredients as Draco prepared them. By the end of class, Hermione and Draco had made the potion successfully and had bottled it. The bell rung and they left with their friends.

During Charms, Hermione couldn't concentrate. She kept on thinking about the dream. Why had she received the Dark Mark? It was a nightmare. She would never agree to it. Was the dream a vision? Would she get the Dark Mark in the future? Would she be just a slave to the Dark Lord? She couldn't.

She suddenly realized that class was over. Harry and Ron were looking at her and trying to get her attention.

"Hermione. . .are you coming?", Harry said while waving his hand in front of her up and down.

"Uh. . .yeah. Sorry, I wasn't paying attention.", Hermione said gathering her things, and heading to the Great Hall with Harry and Ron.

"But. . .you always pay attention.", Ron said, slowly and confused.

Herbology passed by quick. Hermione earned Gryffindor 50 points total, for answering questions and Neville earned 5 points for volunteering. Neville's favorite class is Herbology. If it wasn't for Hermione then he would have the highest grade. But of course, Hermione had the highest grade in everything.

She was perfect. . .on the outside. She was the smartest witch in Hogwarts. She was the prettiest witch in Hogwarts. She was the bravest witch in Hogwarts. She had battled Deatheaters in their 5th year. She was friends with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. She was also Head Girl. Her life seemed perfect. . .but inside she was lonely and depressed. She had no reason to be. Everyone liked her, everyone but the Slytherins that is. But inside she felt like something was missing. . .

Hermione was running to get to her Arthimacy class. She didn't want to be late. She finally arrived there just in time. She looked around the classroom, breathing heavily, for an empty seat. Her eyes landed on the only empty seat left in the classroom. It was in the very back, where the teacher couldn't see, and it was the seat next to Draco Malfoy.

Hermione groaned and made her way to the seat, dragging her feet all the way. She sat down and hit her head against the desk with a big 'thump'.

Draco chuckled. "Come on Granger. Don't hit your head so hard or you will become thicker then Goyle and Crabbe. Besides, I am not that bad. Am I?"

Hermione gave him a glare. "As a matter-of-fact, yes you are."

"That is just because you don't know me." Draco said getting closer to her.

"And I never will." She said pulling away from him.

Draco just smirked and reached into his book bag. He pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to Hermione. It was a letter from Dumbledore:

_Mr. Malfoy and Miss Granger,_

_I would like you to come to my office during your last class. Please do not mention this meeting to anyone. This only concerns you two. You already know where my hidden entrance is located. The password is 'Sugar Quill'._

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_(Head Master of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Worlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

"So, lets go.", Hermione said getting up and heading to Dumbledore's office.

Hermione and Draco went to Dumbledore's office. When they arrived there Dumbledore was sitting down with a Phoenix just like Fawkes on his desk.

"Professor Dumbledore, you wanted to see us?", Hermione asked.

"Yes. Now Mr. Malfoy, show her your arm.", Dumbledore said.

Draco lifted his robs sleeve and there on his skin was The Dark Mark. Hermione couldn't believe it. There had to be an explanation that Draco Malfoy had The Dark Mark and Professor Dumbledore didn't do anything.

"As you may have already figured out. Mr. Malfoy is a spy for The Order of Phoenix. Now we would like you to join him and help us gather information on Voldermolt and his fellow Deatheaters.", Dumbledore said calmly with his usual twinkle in his eye.

Hermione couldn't believe it. Draco Malfoy on the light side? "Uh...sure.", Hermione said. Then she remembered her dream. "I had a dream. In the dream I received The Dark Mark. Will I be getting The Dark Mark?"

"Yes. And while you are undercover you must keep your identity. You must go with them and act like them. If you kill then you will be forgiven. For the greater good must be served.", Dumbledore said. He then picked up the Phoenix and handed it to Hermione. "Here this is my gift to you. She will act just like an owl. Phoenix are reborn in their own ashes, so don't worry she will live for a long time."

Hermione got the Phoenix and patted it. "What is her name?"

"Her name is Fe-Fe.", Dumbledore said. "Also, about your dream. It wasn't really a dream. It was a premonition. As you know Harry gets them, too. You have the Sight. The reason you did not appeal to Divination is because you were trying to hard. You weren't relying on yourself and your heart, you were relying on books. You will be working with Professor Trelawney to develop and mature your ability. Now if there aren't any questions then you may go and get ready for dinner."

Hermione and Draco left and went to their dormitory. Hermione quickly went up to her room and left Fe-Fe to wander around their dormitory. She quickly changed into her casual robes and put on a baby blue tee and jeans under. She put on her make-up and fixed her hair straight with baby blue streaks with a spell.

She walked downstairs to find that Draco was trying to smack Fe-Fe with a book.

"What do you think you're doing with Fe-Fe?", Hermione said, holding her arm out so Fe-Fe could land on it.

"Your bird is so annoying. She keeps on pecking at me.", Draco said, holding out his arm. There was a huge cut that was bleeding.

"Don't worry. Fe-Fe will fix it show how sorry she is. Sit down on the couch.", Hermione said.

As soon as Draco sat down, Fe-Fe came flying down. She started to cry. As her tears fell onto the cut it healed.

Draco was amazed. Hermione just smiled. "Does that make up for what she did?"

"Yeah, I guess. Just make sure she doesn't do it again.", Draco said and gave Fe-Fe a pat. "Come on dinner is about to start."

They walked out of the portrait and they saw Ron and Harry, with a confused look on their face.

"What are you doing with him Hermione?", Ron said, glaring at Draco.

"Ron, Dumbledore just told me. So stop playing around.", Hermione said.

"Oh he did. So are you going to do it?", Harry said. "You know if you do, then you will have to act like you hate us, right?"

"Yeah. But the great good must be served.", Hermione said with a sigh. "We might as well start now. I guess I can sit at the Slytherin table to show that I am no longer friends with you, just in case Voldermolt has some spies."

"Ok.", Harry said and Ron just nodded.

Draco and Hermione walked into together, as friends, and they both sat at the Slytherin table. The Gryffindors watched in horror at their Lioness joined the Slytherin Prince. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs just watched in shock. The Slytherins just watch smirking. Well, most of them did anyway. . .


	3. The Kiss

**The Kiss**

. . . except Pansy Parkinson. She screamed and ran up and pushed Hermione to the floor and out of her seat. She then sat down so close to Draco that if she was any closer then she would be sitting in his lap.

Draco looked sickened seeing how close the pug face Slytherin was. "Agh. . . Pansy get off of me. He then pushed her off and made her fall down next to Hermione. Draco helped Hermione get up. They then sat down in their original spots before Pansy interrupted them.

Pansy saw how nice he was being to Hermione and she started to cry like a little prissy brat. "But what happened to you and me Draky? I love you." But what she was really thinking was, 'I love you for your money. When I make you mine I will have the Malfoy name, honor, fame and wealth.'

Since Hermione has the Sight, she of course can read minds. She heard everything Pansy had just thought word from word. "Don't you mean that you love him for his money? When you make him yours you plan to have the Malfoy name, honor, fame and wealth.' Hermione smirked at Pansy's shocked face. "If I were you, I would be more careful on what you think. Oh yeah, by the way, I am a pureblood so bloody sit down so we don't have to look at your pug face."

Pansy sat down at the other end of the table obediently. Draco saw the fear in her eyes and couldn't stop laughing. "Serves that pug face right." Hermione said with a smirk.

Draco started to laugh. Hermione gave him an annoy look. "What may I ask is so funny Mr. Malfoy?

Draco stopped laughing and smiled at the annoyed Gryffindor. "It is just that I have never seen you so angry. Hell, I have never heard you even say bloody."

" Well I just did. Like I said, I have changed. I am no longer the little quiet shy bookworm I was. Don't you like the new me?"Hermione said giving him a small pout.

Draco smiled. "I love the new you. I never would have expect you and I to become friends. If you would have told me last years that we would become good friends then I would have said that you were crazy. But now look at us."

"Yeah, well I am not really hungry. I am going to go back to the common room." She said and got up.

"I am not hungry either. I'll go with you." Draco said getting up after her. They went back to their common room to see that there was a letter on Draco's desk. . . from his father.

_My son,_

_I am very please to see that Ms. Granger will be joining us. I believe that she will make an excellent addition. I would also wish that she remains friends with Harry Potter. You to will become friends and spend all of your free time with them. Learn about them, their hopes, their fears, and their weaknesses. The information she can receive will be vital to our plan. Her marking ceremony will be held during the Christmas holidays. You and Ms. Granger will be staying at the Malfoy Manor the following week after Christmas. Your Mother and I will be hosting a party for The Dark Lord's fellow Deatheaters and I expect you and Ms. Granger to be there and dressed appropriate. It is formal, so if Ms. Granger does not have anything to wear, then your Mother will gladly take her shopping. I will be owling you later with further detail. _

_Your father,_

_Lucius Malfoy_

_P.S. Remember when the year is over you are to be married. I suggest you choose a pureblood that is worthy. If not, I will choose for you._

Draco handed the letter to Hermione. She read it and just looked up at him smiling. "So I guess this is going to work out."

Draco smiled, which was rare. "Yeah. I will go and tell Dumbledore. You can stay here."

Draco left. Hermione went up to her room seeing that there was a letter on her bed. It said "Granger" on it in dark blood red ink.

_You'll pay for taking Draco away from me._

After she read it the letter started to burn. She wasn't quick enough and it burnt part of her hands. She screamed in pain and rushed to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey healed her hands and gave her some ointment to put on her hands for a week to get rid of the scarring.

Hermione was on her way back to the dormitory when someone jumped out of a shadow covered her mouth and pulled her into an empty classroom.

They threw her on the floor. She heard an evil manic laugh. It sounded familiar. She quickly noticed that this was the Potion Classroom. If she screamed then no one could hear her because everyone would be in dinner. Her kidnapper picked her up and pushed her against the wall.

"Scared you little boyfriend stealer?" Pansy Parkinson said with an evil laugh. She snatched Hermione's wand and placed it in her pocket.

"Get out of my way Parkinson." Hermione said trying to push passed her but it didn't work. Pansy pushed Hermione so that she crashed into several desks.

"I don't think so you filthy little bitch." Pansy said. "I am going to teach you no one takes my Draco from me and gets away from it. Crucio!"

Hermione fell onto her knees and cried in pain. It reminded her of her dream when she received the Dark Mark. She felt as though she was reliving the same exact pain again. When Pansy finally lowered her wand this was her chance. She kicked Pansy into the wall and made a run for the door but Pansy was too quick she yelled a locking charm on the door so she couldn't get out. She tried to apparate but when Pansy saw what she was trying to do she just laughed.

"Don't even try to apparate. The classrooms work like your dormitory but only opposite. You can apparate into it but you can apparate out of it." Pansy said with a smirk.

"So it is true. You are scared of me. You know that the only way that you could take me is if you have the upper hand, which you do. Because I don't have a wand." Hermione said stalling.

"Is that so?" Pansy placed her wand in her pocket. "Now we can settle this."

Hermione grinned. Over the years she had taken kick boxing with one of her friends. In a matter of minutes, Hermione had Pansy on the floor. But then Pansy pulled out her wand and muttered a curse that Hermione couldn't hear. She jolted backwards and into a wall. She couldn't get up. Pansy went to her and hit her. She then started to choke her. Then the classroom door open. . .

. . . it was Draco and Harry with a piece of parchment in his hands. "Stupefy", Draco said. He rushed over to Hermione. She only had a couple of bruises and a busted lip.

"How did you find me?" Hermione asked her whole body aching.

"I went looking for you. I went to the Gryffindor common room and Potter looked at his map and told me that you were in here with Pansy." Draco said picking her up.

"Are you alright 'Mio. . .", was all Hermione remember Harry saying before she fainted right in Draco's arms. _(A/D: Pretty romantic huh? Maybe not, but still she is in his arms. The Hospital Wing, or it's **BEDS** (hint hint) will be a kind of major role on the plot. Because well if you don't get the idea already then you will just have to wait until the next chapter or two.)_

Hermione woke up with a huge headache. She saw green and silver everywhere. It was exactly like her room. She quickly realized that she was in Draco's bed. Draco was sitting in the chair looking at her.

"You're finally up. I didn't know if I was ever going to get my bed back." Draco said with a smile. "I had to place you in my bed since I don't know your password." He said with a hint in his voice.

"My password is Unicorns." Hermione said while getting up. She realized that she was in a black lace and very revealing night gown. She glared at Draco suspiciously who tried to look innocent.

"What? It is the only thing that my wardrobe would give me. Besides I change you with a spell, so I didn't get to see anything. . . unfortunately." Draco said looking disappointed and with a slight pout in his voice. "Here you can put this on." Draco said while handing her a robe.

She put it on. "Thanks Draco. If you hadn't of come then I would probably be in serious trouble." Hermione said giving Draco a hug, but quickly realized what she was doing and pulled back and blushed.

Draco couldn't help but smile seeing the Gryffindor girl blush right in front of him. He just realized that he didn't know why Pansy attacked Hermione. "Well Harry did save you too."Draco then looked down avoiding eye contact. "Why did Pansy attack you, other then she hates Gryffindors as much as I use to?"

Hermione really was embarrassed. 'What am I suppose to tell him? Hey Draco, Pansy attacked me because she knows that I want you. He will take it the wrong way.' Draco just kept looking at her waiting for an answer. "Uh. . . it is kind of funny actually. She thinks. . . that I. . . that we. . . sort of. . . like each other." She said waiting for an response from Draco.

Draco just leaned in and kissed her on her lips slightly. He pulled back and smirked. Hermione was speechless. Draco got up and said, "I guess she was right." and he left.

Hermione felt her heart jump. How could she. . . like Draco Malfoy. He did change but she always pictured herself with a muggle, not with Draco Malfoy who used to tease her for six years. 'Why didn't I push him away. Now he is going to think that I want to snog him. But wait I do. Ugh. . . no bad Hermione. You can not like Draco Malfoy. Why not? He isn't the same Draco Malfoy. He is nice and sweet. He is even part of The Order. Lets just see what happens.'

Hermione went into the bathroom to see that Draco was in there brushing his teeth. Draco noticed her and smiled. "I'll leave so you can take a shower. Tell me when you are done." He said and made his way to leave but Hermione stopped him.

"No, you can stay. As long as you promise not to look through the glass. Besides if you don't finish then you will be late for classes, we already missed breakfast. Deal?" Hermione said.

Draco smiled and said, "Deal?" _(A/D: I know that he is doing a lot of smiling, which is un-Draco like but wouldn't you smile too if you just kissed the person that you liked?)_

Hermione took her shower and Draco kept his part of the deal. He didn't take a peak at her once. He was actually acting like a gentlemen. Draco and Hermione made it in time for Care of Magical Creatures just in time. This year they had this class with the Slytherins again.

Hagrid brought out several chicken looking animals. "Now listen up. Can anyone tell me what these magnificent creatures are?" Hagrid looked around and saw Hermione's hand up. "Hermione?"

"Those are Peck Pits. Their bite or peck is deadly. Their poison and magical properties are within their beaks. To make them harmless you perform a simple removing spell on their beaks. It will not harm them in any way, but it will cause a quick pain for them." Hermione said proudly as the Slytherins, except Draco, booed.

"Now that is enough. 15 points from Slytherin." Hagrid said.

Ron and Harry snickered. "Serves them right.", Ron said and Harry just nodded.

"Correct Hermione. So I ask that you wear your Dragon Hide gloves." Hagrid pulled out a huge pair of greenish looking gloves and placed them on his hands. He then grabbed a Peck Pit. "Now you secure their arms because they have sharp claws. There will be pairs of three. One person will secure their arms. And one person will hold the head still. Then the left over person will perform the removing charm and it will come right off. Be sure not to touch this with your bare hands. It is very deadly because there may be some poison oozing out." Since Hagrid is so big that he could do it all by himself. He did exactly what he said. He then muttered the removing charm and the beak came right off. The Peck Pit started to squirm but Hagrid held it still then placed it into a cage. "Once you have removed the beak you will place the Peck Pit in this cage. The only thing you should be careful of is its claws. It will be safer if you place a full body bind on it after. Remember if you try and remove the beak while it is in a full body bind then it won't work. Now partners. . ." Hagrid looked up. He looked directly at the trio and smiled. "Hermione, Harry and Ron. Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle. . ." The list went on and on unto; everyone was assigned into groups. Hagrid handed every group of three a Peck Pit.

The trio removed their Peck Pits beak in a matter of minutes and safety placed the creature it the cafe. However, Draco's group didn't have much luck. Draco had ended up holding the animal down. Crabbe and Goyle being thick tripped and fell on Draco who let go of the Peck Pit. The Peck Pit came around and attacked Draco on his face. Scratching his fiercely.

Hermione quickly put the full body bind in the animal before it could bite Draco. Hagrid quickly came over while trying to not join Harry and Ron in laughter.

"What happened?" Hagrid said.

"I don't know. It just attacked." Crabbe said in more like a huge grunt than English.

Hagrid closely observed Draco and finally said, "Lucky its not too bad. Hermione would you please take Malfoy to the Hospital Wing? I will excuse you from your next class so there is no need to hurry."

Hermione groaned not wanting to be alone with him but obeyed like a little good girl. _(A/D: she would never disobey a teacher even if it is Hagrid.) _She helped him into the huge castle and escorted him to the Hospital Wing. Now knowing what will happen later that night. . .


	4. Rape

**Rape**

Hermione did was she was told and took Draco to the Hospital Wing. When she got there Madam Pomfrey was no where to be found.

"Just my luck. When I get hurt because of that goof giant there isn't anyone to take care of me. When my father finds out he is going to get that sorry excuse for a wizard fired." Draco said laying down in one of the beds.

Hermione couldn't control her temper. "How dare you called Hagrid a sorry excuse for a wizard!" she yelled. She went up to Draco and slapped him hard just like she had during their third year. "Hagrid is more of a wizard then you will ever be."

Hermione raised her hand to slap him again but when she was starting to move her hand, Draco caught it and twisted it. Hermione yelled out a cry in pain. "I don't think so." He said with angry in his voice and in his eyes. Draco pushed Hermione up in the air and she fell on the floor with a loud thud. . .

. . . Hermione couldn't move. She couldn't breath. Draco suddenly realized what he had just done. Draco got up and ran to help her up but then a white light like a shield sent Draco flying through the air and into a wall.

Hermione felt like someone was healing her. Her whole body glowed. She got up and saw Draco on the floor looking at her with a confused face and scared face. She couldn't believed that Draco had pushed her.

"Hermione, I. . ." he tried to say, but Hermione wouldn't listen.

"Stay the hell away from me!" Hermione said and ran out of the Hospital Wing leaving a very sorry Draco worrying about her.

Hermione ran and ran not brothering to look where she was going. She finally stopped because she was getting tired and looked around. It was cold and wet. It was the dungeons. But she didn't remember this part before. There wasn't anyone around. Even though it was in the middle of the day it looked like it was in the middle of the night. There were shadows everywhere. She then noticed that she saw something moving in one of the shadows.

"Hello is anyone there?" Hermione asked hoping that it was just Ms. Norris, Filch's cat.

"Well, well. What do we have here. A little Gryffindor has strayed off the golden path.", someone said. The person stepped out of the shadow then a girl stepped out. It was Blaise Zambini and Pansy Parkinson.

"What the bloody hell do you want?' Hermione said trying to be brave even though it was hard since she was practically cornered by the two Slytherins.

"What a dirty mouth for such a innocent little girl." Blaise said with hunger of lust in his eyes as he looked at Hermione from head to toe. "You won't be innocent for long."

Pansy then put punched her in her stomach. She then pulled her into an empty classroom as Blaise followed. "I will keep my promise. Remember don't let anyone find out about this. Meet you back in the common room." Pansy said and left.

Hermione was worried. 'What is he going to do to me?' Hermione kept walking backwards until she was cornered with Blaise blocking her. "Get away from me."

"Now, now. It won't hurt. . . much." he said with a smirk. He put a locking charm on the door and then pulled out a knife from his left sleeve. "Don't worry. I am not going to kill you." But somehow that didn't really comfort Hermione very much.

Blaise pushed her against the wall with so much force that he had her pinned down so that she couldn't move or get away from his grip. Blaise tore Hermione's shirt off. He cut her bra off roughly cutting her skin as well. And began to massage her breasts making her groan with unwanted pleasure. He carved a serpent on her left breast and carved 'Slytherin' on her right using his knife.

She groaned loudly as the blood trickled down from her breasts down onto her stomach. 'Why was he doing this? What did I do to deserve this?' She prayed that someone, anyone would come and rescue her. No one came. No one will be here to save her. She would have to suffer. "Stop please. Stop." Hermione cried over and over.

Blaise slapped her hard. "Shut up. You filthy little whore." Blaise then slipped off her knee length school skirt off and her underwear. Soon the pretty little Gryffindor was stripped off all of her clothes, to her shirt to her socks. Blaise had only took off his pants and boxers. "You know your going to enjoy this. But not as much as me" He said with a cold and conscienceless voice. He didn't care how he would damage Hermione. He didn't care that he was hurting her. He was just a mean, cold, and heartless Slytherin in for a quick shag.

Blaise pushed against her entering her fragile and pure body. Hermione felt him and tensed up and screamed in fear, anger and pain. She felt her virginity slip away. She was no longer pure, innocent or wholesome. She was a whore. Hermione suddenly began to glow and shake slightly. Her eyes became black and she saw Draco in their common room sitting by the fire. "Help me Draco." Hermione whispered though she knew that it wouldn't help. But why could she see Draco. Soon she returned to normal.

Blaise threw her on the floor not noticing what just happened to her. "Now I am going to make it so that you won't tell anyone." Blaise held the knife high ready to strike. Then he suddenly became tense and slightly pale.

He fell down and she saw Draco holding his wand out pointing to where Blaise used to be and Harry standing next to Draco. Harry quickly looked at the condition she was in and ran over to Hermione. Draco pocketed his wand and rushed over to her. Draco saw Hermione naked and quickly took off his cloak and turn around so that Hermione could put it on.

Hermione quickly put it on. She hugged Harry and Draco making all three of them fall down and Hermione landing on top. Hermione then broke out in a fit of sobs. "Hermione it is ok. Everything is fine. He will be expelled and then he won't be able to hurt you anymore." Harry said holding her in his arms and comforting her.

"How can it be ok? I was raped. I lost my virginity by force." Hermione said in between sobs.

Harry picked up Hermione and carried her back to their dorm. Harry placed Hermione on their couch. Hermione tried to get up but Draco made her lie back down. "No. You are going to stay on that couch. If you need anything then use your magic. I am going to owl Dumbledore and we are going to get him expelled." Draco said. At that exact moment Fe-Fe flew in with a quill and a piece of parchment in her mouth. "See Fe-Fe does like me after all."

"No, she just likes me. By the way, how am I suppose to use my magic if I don't have my wand. That bastard took mine." Hermione said sounding disgusted by his name.

"Here you can use my wand." Draco said handing his wand to her. Draco turned his heel and began to walk to his room but Hermione stopped him.

"Draco wait. How did you know that I was in trouble." Hermione asked. How would he had known. She was in the dungeons. He couldn't have heard her scream because their dorm was in a tower on the opposite end of Hogwarts.

"I don't know. I was here in the common room and then I heard your voice cry for help and Harry came looking for you saying that he hadn't seen you all day after Care of Magical Creatures and then I heard you cry out for help. But only I could hear you. Then I saw you in my mind in the dungeons with Blaise." Draco said. Then left leaving Hermione and Harry alone.

Draco came back in the common room to see Hermione asleep in her regular clothes but Harry out of sight. 'She looks peaceful and innocent. Why would anyone want to harm her. She is like an angel.' Draco thought. He gently shook Hermione to wake her up.

She finally woke up after a minute or two. She saw Draco and smiled. Draco returned the smile. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Hey, how long have I been asleep?" Hermione said getting up.

"Just about 30 minutes. I owled Dumbledore. He said that they would be coming to the dormitory. They have to decide what to do. They need to know exactly what happened. Where did Harry go?" Draco said.

Hermione's smile suddenly turned into a frown. "He went to go find Ron. He said that he would be down to see me as soon as he finds him. When you mean they do you mean Blaise also?" She didn't want to face him after he tortured and raped her. She didn't think that she could handle it. There was fear in her eyes wanting for his response.

Draco saw the fear in her eyes. He didn't blame her. She had been through so much. "I am afraid so." Draco said looking down.

Before Hermione could say anything the wall suddenly disappear to show a entrance. Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and Blaise walked in. An angry Snape was holding Blaise by the collar of his shirt slightly choking him. Hermione felt the urge to cry when she saw Blaise but promised that she would not show him that he got to her. She fought and prayed to keep the tears from surfacing.

"Hermione dear how are you." Professor Dumbledore said.

"I am holding up Professor sir. Thank you for asking." Hermione said.

Professor Dumbledore smiled seeing one of his favorite student being so brave. "I know this may be hard for you but I need to know exactly what happened."

Hermione took a big breath and started to explain to Professor Dumbledore what had happened trying to avoid Blaise eyes. Blaise was staring at Hermione with the same look at before with hunger of lust and pain. "I. . . During Care of Magical Creatures. . . Draco had gotten injured. So I took him to the Hospital Wing. We. . . had a. . . we got into an argument and I got upset. I ran out of the Hospital Wing not bothering to look where I was going and found myself lost somewhere in the dungeons." Hermione said leaving out the part about Draco pushing her. She continued. "While I was trying to find my way when Blaise and Pansy Parkinson found me. Pansy and Blaise forced me into an empty classroom. Pansy left and then Blaise sexually harassed me and then raped me." Hermione said. She felt ashamed that she would let something like this happen. "While he was. . .rap. . . raping me I felt myself glow. I saw Draco in the common room. Then I whispered out to him to help me. Then I returned to normal. That is when Draco and Harry found me and saved me. Harry went to go look for Ron to tell him what happened. He said that he would be by soon." Hermione said still battling her tears back.

"Mr. Malfoy how did you know where to find Miss Granger?" Snape said still holding Blaise.

"I heard her cry out for help when I was in the common room. Then somehow I saw her in my mind where she was and what Blaise was doing to her so I apparated to her." Draco said glaring at Draco. He wanted so bad to stranger and tear him limb from limb. He liked Hermione and he knew it. He liked her as a friend and kissing her was a mistake. He was doing it in the heat of the moment. Or so he thought. . .

"Well it seems that her power isn't limited to being just a seer. She comes from a powerful line of witches and wizards. I am not surprised that she is what she is." Professor Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"What exactly am I, Professor?" Hermione said curious.

"You are one of the few chosen to possess the power of the earth's elements. The power you demonstrated is because of your abilities to use your mind in ways no one else can. Like I said you have power over the elements. Earth, Air, Water and Fire. There is no limit on what you can do with the elements. You control them and you can become them. You may not understand right now but in time you will. Voldermolt knows some of this power and that is why he has accepted you. You will be a very valuable part , like Harry, in the downfall of Lord Voldermolt." Dumbledore said. Hermione was speechless. "I know this is a little too much for you to handle but we must move on. Now to Mr. Zambini." He said turning to Blaise. "Why did you attack and harass Hermione?"

"She was easy prey. I needed a quick shag. But she is nothing but a disgusting little whore." Blaise said while smirking.

Draco shot out of his seat and ran over and started to hit and hit Blaise. Snape tried to pull him off but he couldn't. Just then Hermione and her eyes began to glow again. A powerful blast of wind came and threw Draco off of Blaise. Hermione smiled. Draco looked at her with big and amazed eyes. Everyone, except for Dumbledore, was staring at her with amazement, and in Blaise's case horror. "Now Draco, you must learn to control yourself. I am sure that Professor Dumbledore will punish Blaise as he deserves."

"We have just seen one of the many things Miss Granger can do." Professor Dumbledore said. "Now I am sure that everyone will agree to suspend Blaise but under the circumstances he will be getting expelled."

"What bloody circumstances?" Blaise said angrily.

"Mind your attitude or I can and will make it worse.' Professor Dumbledore said with a slight anger in his voice. Blaise nodded. "Now as for the circumstances would you please lift your right sleeve arm up?"

Blaise refused to so Snape lifted it for him. There on his pale skin was The Dark Mark. "Of course we will have to erase his memory of him knowing about Hermione's powers and of her being involved with the fall of Voldermolt." Professor Dumbledore said and raised his wand and said "Obliviate".

As soon as Blaise got hit with the light from the end of Professor Dumbledore's wand he fell unconscious on top of Hermione since she was standing right by him. "Agh. . . get this disgusting little pervert off of me." Hermione said. Draco came over and picked up Blaise and dropped him on the floor away from Hermione and helped Hermione get up. "Thanks." Hermione said while smiling. She couldn't help but smile around Draco. 'He is such a good friend. Just like Harry and Ron.' Hermione thought. All she thought of him was just as a friend. . . not knowing that she wasn't listening to her heart.

"Now Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy will report to Professor Snape and Professor McGonagall to train for the final battle and their encounter with Voldermolt. They will need to be able to handle anything that may come their way. Now that is all. I will see you in the morning. You and Mr. Malfoy will be excused from tomorrow classes. Good Night." Professor Dumbledore said. As soon as they all left Hermione busted out in a fit of heavy non stopping sobs.

Draco was surprised by her behavior. She is so powerful not this vulnerable girl. This wasn't the girl who used her power to send him into a wall in the Hospital Wing before. This was a girl that was hurt and damage. This was a girl that didn't deserved everything that has happen to her. Draco bent down and picked up Hermione in his strong arms. "It will be alright Hermione. No one will ever lay a hand on you again. I love you. Your like the sister I never had." Draco said while laying Hermione down in her bed.

Hermione finally stopped crying. Her chocolate brown eyes were all blotchy and red from crying so much. "Thanks Draco. Your like a brother to me too. I forgive you for pushing me."

"What do you mean you forgive me for pushing me? Your the bloody one who slapped me." Draco said getting angry.

"Well I wouldn't have slapped you if you wouldn't of insulted Hagrid." Hermione said getting just as angry.

"Well he is an awful teacher. Professor Dumbledork must really be out of his mind to hire a half giant idiot." Draco said.

Hermione felt her anger rise. She began to glow. "Don't you dare insult Professor Dumbledore or Hagrid ever again. . . or else." Hermione said with a death glare.

Draco let out a small chuckle. "Or else you'll what?" He said with an amusing smirk.

She waved her arm and the door swung open. She squinted her eyes at Draco and he went flying through the door and out of the room. She walked up to the door and looked at Draco on the floor with an amused smile on her face.

"Or else I will do this." She said and slammed the door shut.


	5. The New Golden Trio

**The New Golden Trio**

The next day Draco couldn't help but worry about Hermione. He did care that she threw him out of her room, literally, but she was put through a lot, who could blame her? He had been acting mean towards her lately. Hermione on the other hand wasn't thinking about Draco. . . she was thinking about Harry. She had developed feelings for him and after last night when he held Hermione in his arms she loved it. She loved Harry. Hermione decided that she would just let Dumbledore handle Blaise because he was going to be sent to Azkaban for having the Dark Mark and he wasn't worth getting sent to Azkaban herself just to get revenge. Not wanting to lose sleep and be tired the next day she decided to go to sleep. . .

_Dream_

_Hermione was in the boys dormitory. It was dark and cool. The window was open and was letting the night's wind flowing through._

_Hermione was laying down and Harry was on top of her kissing her passionately. She loved it. She felt so warm and safe. Harry just made her feel protective inside. She knew that he wouldn't let anything hurt her. Him kissing her just felt like all was right in the world. _

_Harry pulled back and smiled. His jet black untidy hair just as untidy as ever. "Hermione I love you. I don't know how I could live without you."_

_Hermione felt tears in her eyes. "I love you too."_

_End of Dream_

Hermione woke up seeing Harry throwing pillows at her head trying to wake her up. Surprisingly, she caught a pillow and threw it at him missing him by half an inch.

"Hey!" Harry said ducking from the pillow.

"Hey what? You were the one throwing the pillows at me first. I was happily sleeping until you rudely interrupted me." Hermione said giving him a small pout.

Harry looked disappointed in himself. "I'm sorry." But then his disappointed frown turned into a huge grin. "I have something that may make up for it." Hermione looked puzzled. Harry bent down and slightly kissed her on the lips teasing her with his tongue slightly but didn't go into anything deep. Harry knew that Hermione didn't like to rush into a relationship.

During the summer after their fourth year, Hermione broke up with her previous boyfriend, Victor Krum, because he didn't want to take it slow and he was starting to abuse her to get what he wanted. Luckily she broke it off before he had the chance to murder her or to rape her. That day she made a vow that if any guy she went with didn't want to take it slow then she would dump him then and there.

"Does that make up for it." Harry said hopeful with his beautiful green eyes.

Hermione just sighed. "I guess." Hermione then smiled then nodded.

"Hermione. You are my best friend. I love you. I have always thought of you as a sister. But I know realize that I love you more than just a sister." Harry hesitated. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Hermione smiled. She sat up and kissed Harry into a deep kiss. She pulled back. "You can take that as a yes." Hermione bent forward and kissed Harry never wanting to stop. Her dream was coming true. She was with that man that she loved and who she wanted to be with her whole life.

It was a week since Hermione had accepted Harry's offer to be his girlfriend. She was avoiding Ginny and Draco. Ginny because even though she was going with Dean Thomas she always had a crush on Harry. She was avoiding Draco because even though the whole school knew that they were going together Draco seemed like he didn't know. She wasn't sure if he did or not. She was worried that Draco thought that their kiss a couple of weeks again had meant something. But she was with Harry now. She was happy. Besides she was mad at Draco.

Hermione was laying on her bed with her door open just thinking.

"Can I come in?" Draco said. He smiled when Hermione jumped in surprise. "No need to be scared. I don't bite."

"Unless you want to fly in the air again I. . ."Hermione said getting annoyed. He always seemed to annoy her but at the same time he always made her heart jump at the sight of him.

"First of all if you try and throw me in the air then I won't be so nice next time." Draco said interrupting her. He quickly realized his mistake.

Hermione couldn't take it anymore. She started to glow but returned to normal hearing Harry's voice. He had just came thought the entrance to the common room and was looking her Hermione. "Hermione are you here?" He said.

"Harry I am in my room." Hermione said still glaring at Draco. Draco glared back.

It appeared as if they were having a death glare contest. And whoever would give the deadliest would win. Harry walked in and saw them. "Hey are you two ok?" Harry said. They both said no at the same time. Harry looked at Hermione and Draco back and forth. "Ok."

"Draco was just leaving." Hermione said. "Weren't you Draco?"

"Yeah. See ya mate." Draco said saying goodbye to Harry. "Bye Hermione" He left with one last glare and smirked at Hermione making her disgusted seeing Draco getting amused seeing Hermione annoyed and mad.

After Draco left Harry turned to Hermione with a concerned look. "What is going on between the two of you."

"Nothing. We are just having a little argument." Hermione lied to Harry. She really didn't like to lie but if Harry knew that Draco had pushed Hermione then they would have World War III in the common room. Besides, it really wasn't a lie. She was having a argument with Harry. She just wasn't about to tell him about Hermione throwing Draco across the room with a mere squint of her eyes. She wasn't ready to tell Harry about her new powers. Right now only the teachers and Draco knew. She would wait until the right time to tell him came.

"If you say so. Professor Dumbledore said that you were excused from classes today but he is making me go to class." Harry said a little angry and sad. "So I just came to see how you were doing."

"I'm doing fine. Don't worry. You better get going before your late for class." Hermione said.

"Ok. Walk me to the door?" Harry said.

"Sure." Hermione said. They got up and held hands and went down to the common room. Draco was sitting in one of the chairs with a notebook of parchment and was writing trying to avoid staring and Harry and Hermione.

"Bye. Come by after your classes. I don't think that I am going to go to lunch or supper." Hermione said.

"I will. Get some rest ok." Harry said. He bent down and kissed her slightly on her lips and walked through the entrance and out of the common room. Hermione sat down across from Draco and started to read until Draco spoke.

"I didn't know that you usually kiss your best friends like that." Draco said with his usual sneer.

"Well he is my boyfriend." Hermione said.

"W-What? I didn't know that." Draco said getting up.

"Not that it is any of your business but we have been going out for a week." Hermione said grinning. "Why do you care anyway?"

"Who said I did?" Draco said **_trying_** to look disgusted. "Why would I care about a little Gryffindor girl and her little Gryffindor boyfriend.

"I don't know." Hermione said smirking. She sat down in the chair next to him. "If you didn't care then why on earth did you kiss me a week ago?"

"I-I-I was just proving to you that I could have you anything I wanted." Draco said.

"Sure you were." Hermione said getting up and walking to her room. Before she went in she yelled something so that Draco could hear her. "Like you could get me even if you tried." And she went in laughing. She loved to mess and annoy Draco.

Draco sat back down thinking about Hermione. 'We'll see how much I can get you after The Halloween Ball.' He thought while smirking.

Hermione laid on her bed thinking of what to do. She was bored. The only person she could talk to is Draco and she was mad at him so he was out of the question. Hermione decided to go up and visit Fe-Fe in the owlery.

When she got there Draco was there sitting on the floor with a worried look. Hermione went over to him and sat down on the floor next to him.

"What is wrong?"

"It's my father. He said that the only way for you to receive the Dark Mark is for you. . . to. . . to. . . kill a muggle." Draco said looking at her.

"But I can't." Hermione said. "I won't"

"You have to." Draco said trying to convince her. "And Dumbledore said that we might have to kill for the greater good."

"I know but. . . I have never killed anyone before." Hermione said. "I couldn't imagine killing someone."

"I know. But I will be there remember." Draco said putting an arm around her.

Hermione felt uncomfortable with him holding her. She pushed his arm off. "Yeah thanks." She got up and walked to Fe-Fe. "She seems so sad."

"She hasn't see you in such a long time." Draco said. "She missed you."

"Yeah." Hermione said patting her. "Well I must be going. I am going to look for Harry" Hermione said leaving Draco alone in the owlery feeling angry. She really wasn't going to look for Harry she just didn't feel right being with Draco alone.

'Damn Potter. Why is it that every time I have my chance with Hermione somehow he has to come up and ruin everything.' Draco thought felling angry and a little jealous that Hermione would rather go looking for Harry then be in his arms.

During dinner time Hermione noticed that Harry hadn't come to visit her yet. She decided to go looking for him. She went into the Great Hall first since she hadn't eaten all day and she was very hungry.

There she only saw Ron. "Hey Ron." Hermione said sitting down next to him.

"Oh hey Hermione. Harry told me what happened." Ron said hugging her. His face suddenly became red. "Let me at him. I'll kill him."

Hermione tried to calm him down. "Ron don't worry. He is being sent to Azkaban because he is a Deatheater." Ron's face lightened up and became normal again.

Hermione smiled. "Have you seen Harry? He said that he would come to visit me but he never showed up." Hermione said worried.

"I haven't seen him since Charms." Ron said eating his food.

"Well I guess then I will eat. I haven't eaten all day and I am starving." Hermione said starting to eat. "I am sure that he'll come soon."

Harry finally came and was out of breath. "Where were you?" Hermione asked.

"Err. . . I was at the Quidditch pitch. I was practicing." Harry said uneasy. Hermione didn't seem to notice. Ron eyes him suspiciously.

"Well you missed dinner." Hermione said.

"I'm not really that hungry." Harry said. "I am gong to the common room. Want to come with me Hermione?" Harry said with an evil smile _ A/N: not the one that he might kill her but the one that he is up to something)_ on his face.

"Sure." Hermione said getting the hint.

Soon Hermione and Harry laid naked on Harry's bed in the boys dormitory. It was dark and cool. The window was open and was letting the night's wind flowing through.

Hermione was laying down and Harry was on top of her kissing her passionately. She loved it. She felt so warm and safe. Harry just made her feel protective inside. She knew that he wouldn't let anything hurt her. Him kissing her just felt like all was right in the world.

Harry pulled back and smiled. His jet black untidy hair just as untidy as ever. "Hermione I love you. I don't know how I could live without you."

Hermione felt tears in her eyes. "I love you too."

Harry smiled. "You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to. I am not going to force you to do something you don't want to do."

"I know but I want to." Hermione said.

Hermione wrapped her legs around Harry as he entered her small and delicate body. She felt him and tensed up. It was the most wonderful thing she had ever felt. She knew that Harry was the person that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

The bright sun woke up Hermione who was dreaming happily. She groaned and rubbed her eyes. She then remember last nights events and smiled. She felt Harry's arms around her. She scooted closer to him to get warmer.

She laid there for about 15 minutes then remembered that she had classes. "Harry. Harry. Get up. We have classes." She said gently.

"Screw classes." Harry said mumbling.

"I can't skip classes. They are too important." Hermione said getting dress. "I'll see you in class." She said and gave Harry a small kiss on the cheek. She left for her common room.

When she got their Draco was sitting on the couch drinking coffee and reading the Daily Profit. He looked up and saw her and raised an eyebrow, obviously knowing where she was last night. "Have a nice shag with Potter last night?" Draco said with a hint of coldness in his voice.

"Its none of your business." Hermione snapped. "Since when do you call Harry, Potter?" Hermione asked. Hermione went up to her room when Draco ignored her and didn't say anything.

When Hermione was in her room and Draco was sure that she couldn't hear him he said. "Because he took my woman."

Weeks went by and Hermione and Harry were inseparable. Except that once a week Harry would just disappear and no one would know where he was at. Hermione decided to follow him one night to find out where he went.

"Hey I am going for a walk. I will see you later." Harry said getting up from the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall. "I probably won't be back until late so don't wait up."

"I'll come with you." Hermione said.

"No." Harry snapped back. Hermione's eyes got wide. "I mean. . . no I don't want you to catch a cold."

"Ok. See you later." Hermione said. As soon as Harry left she turned to Ron and said "Want to follow him?"

Ron smiled. "Sure. Lets go." They quickly followed Harry.

Harry walked down into the room of requirement. Ron and Hermione stopped in front of the door clueless. "How are we suppose to go in there without Harry knowing." Ron asked.

"We could use the invisibility cloak then apparate together in there and they won't even notice us." Hermione said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I knew that." Ron said.

"Sure you did." Hermione said. "Accio invisibility cloak."

The cloak came flying into Hermione's hand. They pulled it over both of them and apparated together. Hermione couldn't believe what she was seeing. Her boyfriend, Harry Potter, and her best friend, Ginny Weasley, were laying on a bed snogging to death naked. Hermione felt herself starting to glow. Ron looked at her glow with amazement in his eyes. Hermione tried to control her temper and her glow faded.

She didn't know what to do. Should she dump him now or just hope that he would tell her. He wasn't worth her time. She threw off the invisibility cloak. Harry and Ginny saw her and departed from each other and started to put their clothing on. As soon as they were dressed Harry tried to explain but she wouldn't listen.

"Hermione I. . ." Harry started but he was cut off.

"Harry James Potter, what the blood hell do you think you are doing?" Hermione yelled her faced getting slightly red. "Never mind, I don't want to know. It's over." She said.

Harry tried to say something but she silenced him with a spell. "And you Ginevra Weasley what do you think you are doing stealing my boyfriend."

Ginny smirked at her. "Why is little Hermy mad because I stole her man. He must of not been satisfied with you."

"Why you little slut." Hermione said. Her eyes started to glow. 'Hermione don't. The little whore isn't worth it.' she told herself. Her eyes became normal. She went up to Ginny and slapped her so hard that she fell to the ground. "You can have him." She said. "Come on Ron lets go." She left the room, Ron behind her.

Hermione and Ron went back to the Heads common room. Draco was there and saw Hermione and Ron come in.

"How dare he. . . and with that slut. No offense Ron." Hermione yelled sitting down on a couch.

"Non taken, she is a slut. I know that now." Ron said. "Don't worry. I am on your side." Ron said putting a arm around her.

"What happened?" Draco said. He had been listening to the whole conversation and had only heard bits and pieces of the whole story.

"That Potter cheated on me with that slut Weasley." Hermione said.

"What?" Draco said not believing what he just heard.

Hermione explained everything to Draco and broke into a fit of sobs. "Hermione its alright. Potter doesn't deserve you." Draco said.

"Draco's right." Ron said comforting her.

"Yeah I guess so." Hermione said. "I guess we are the new Trio. The three of us. Two Gryffindors and a Slytherin." Hermione said smiling, giving her friends a hug.

"No matter what we will always stand by you." Draco said.

"Remember that." Ron said.

"I will." Hermione said smiling.


	6. I Don't Want You Back

**I Don't Want You Back**

For the next couple of months 'The New Golden Trio' were inseparable. It was now October, Halloween was in 3 days, which meant that they had a week off from lessons, and Hermione was never happier. She had two friends that loved her and protected her and most of all gave her the space she needed. . . mostly.

"Hermione. Come on. We are going to be late. Professor Dumbledore wants to see us now." Draco said knocking on her door. 'Why do all girls talk such a bloody long time?'

Hermione was only in her bra and jeans. She was trying to decide on a blouse to wear.

'I don't have anything to wear she thought.' She thought searching through her drawers. She then remembered that she had a magical wardrobe. She had barely used it. 'What a better time to use it.' she thought. She walked over to the wardrobe and pictured the perfect blouse.

Draco was tired of waiting he pushed the door open and Hermione turned around just as she opened the wardrobe. "Couldn't you wait until I was done?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"But you were taking forever." Draco said. He was eyeing her bra.

"Draco stop gawking at me."Hermione snapped as she glared at him. Hermione pulled out a black halter top that tied up in the back out of the wardrobe and slipped it on. "Draco can you tie this up for me?" Hermione asked holding up the ties.

"If it hurries you up." Draco said walking over to her and tying it up.

"Thank you." Hermione said giving him a peck on the cheek.

Draco touched his cheek where she had kissed him in amazement. "If this is all it takes then I will be happy to be your servant for a whole month." Draco said with a smirk on his face.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Come on. Professor Dumbledore is waiting."

They entered the room, Fe-Fe following them. Fe-Fe never missed an opportunity to visit Fawkes. The two would spend hours play fighting, just soaring the sky, disappearing and reappearing.

"Welcome. Miss Granger. Mr. Malfoy. Please sit." Professor Dumbledore said. As they say down he gave Fe-Fe a pat. "She looks beautiful. I trust you are taking great care of her."

"Of course, Professor." Hermione said while nodding.

"Good. Now, I asked you to come here because instead of you planning the Halloween ball, you will be planning a, lets say as muggles call it, karaoke night. It will be during the ball. You will be responsible for holding 15 acts. I expect you two to be doing an act." Professor Dumbledore said with his usual twinkle in his eye that made you feel safe. "Now you may each do separate acts or you may do it together. Now, you two will be the chaperones, because us teachers will not be there. We will be having our own celebration." He said with a smile. "Now I know this is short notice but I trust you will do a wonderful job. Are there any questions?"

Hermione raised her hand. "Yes Miss Granger?" Professor Dumbledore said looking at Hermione with a gentle smile.

"I was just wondering what is the theme for the ball, Professor?" Hermione asked.

"I am glad you asked that." Professor Dumbledore said. "The theme is american muggle. You will not have to be dressed in a costume but you will have to wear american muggle clothing. Also there will be american muggle music and the songs the students will sing have to be a ameican muggle song. Now are there any more questions?"

Both of them shook their heads and Professor Dumbledore dismissed them. As soon as they got out of the common room the two Heads started to talk.

"Well, I already know what I am going to sing." Draco said. "You?"

"I don't know." Hermione said. "There really isn't anything that I really want to sing. Remember that it has to be a muggle song."

"Yeah I know." Draco said rolling his eyes. "I do listen to some muggle music."

"Could of fooled me." Hermione said with a smile. Draco just rolled his eyes.

"I don't hate muggles ok. That was just my father who forced me to hate them. If I hated them then I wouldn't like you would I?" Draco said. Hermione didn't say nothing. 'She's speechless. Perfect.' Draco thought as a smirk reached his lips.

The two met up with Ron and went to Hogsmede to shop for the Halloween Ball. Hermione's parents gave her some extra money to buy some extra clothes and she was going to use the money for a outfit for the Halloween Ball. She wanted something that would show everyone that she wasn't the little innocent Gryffindor girl everyone thought she was. She wasn't to show them that she was a teenager and she was just as bad as any girl in Hogwarts.

"I will meet up with you in the Three Broomsticks in an hour." Hermione said before leaving the two boys.

Hermione went to this one clothing store and saw this wonderful dress. It was a black halter dress that was very low with sparkling silver trimming along the bottom. She quickly tried it on.

She dress was perfect. It showed off her figure and was tight in all the right places. It showed off her cleavage just like she wanted it to. She was just about to go into the changing room to take it off and pay for it when she heard a voice.

"Awe. . . is little Hermy trying to win Harry back by trying to look good at the ball?" Someone said from behind. Hermione turned around to see Harry and Ginny looking at her.

"What do you want?" Hermione snapped glaring at them.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you for a minute. . ." Harry answered. Then looked at Ginny, "alone."

"I will see you later Harry." Ginny said trying to give Harry a kiss but he pushed her away. When she passed Hermione she gave her a pushed that rammed her into the wall. Hermione gave Ginny a look as she smirked.

"I will talk to you after I change." Hermione said coldly and went back into the dressing room.

When she came back Harry was looking extremely bored. "Now what do you want?" Hermione asked while paying the cashier for the dress.

"I want to apologize to you." Harry said. "For you know. . ." Harry said his voice fading into nothing as he looked down.

"Fine." Hermione said. Harry walked up to her and kissed her deeply. "Do you want to go back together?"

Harry pulled back and stiffed a laugh. "Uh. . . no."

"Answer this one question for me." Hermione said. 'Please don't let him lie to me' Hermione thought. She took a deep breath. "Why?"

"I just don't want to." Harry said starting to walk out.

"Harry please. I need you." Hermione said crying.

"No. I don't want you." Harry said and walked out of the pub leaving a sobbing Hermione. i _(A/D: I know this sound very unlike Hermione but she really loves him. . . but she will get over it in time.) /i _

Hermione went to the Three Broomsticks. She saw Ron and Draco sitting with Parvati Patil. Parvati seemed very interested in Draco but was ignoring Ron who seem perfectly fine with the lack of attention since Parvati was the biggest slut in the whole school. She was leaning close to his and fluttering her eyelashes, but Draco seemed very uninterested. He kept scooting away. Ron saw Hermione and noticed her crying.

"Mione what's wrong?" Ron asked getting up and going to her as Draco followed. Draco put his arm around her shoulder instantly. Pavarti saw this and look at her like she wanted to kill her. Ron looked at him questionably before looking at Hermione waiting for a response.

Hermione sniffed not noticing Draco's arm which was now around her waist. "Harry." Was all she said. Ron got red in his ears with anger. You could see anger in Draco's eyes but you couldn't see it in his face.

"LET ME AT HIM!" Ron said storming out of the pub in search of Harry. Draco let go of her and followed him. For the first time Draco's face was red and anger could be seen.

'What have I done? They are going to beat him up and they will be suspended and I will be here all alone.' Hermione said. She ran out of the pub looking for a sign of where Draco and Ron had done. She saw a crowd of students around her age in a circle yelling "Fight! Fight!.

"Oh no." She said as she broke through the crowd seeing Ron and Draco punching Harry non stop. Harry had a black eye and a bloody nose. Then at the corner of her right eye she saw Ginny. Ginny began to raise her wand at Draco.

"Expel-" Ginny started to yell before she was knock down to the ground by one good hard punch by Hermione that laid her unconscious.

"STOP!" Hermione yelled. Her voice with power and force. Just then everything stopped moving. It was soundless. There was no movement except for her own. She walked up to the still figure of the boys. She touched Draco and he suddenly came to life.

"Hermione what the?" Draco said looking around confused. Hermione touched Ron, careful not to come in contact with Harry. Ron came to life also and had the same response as Draco.

"I don't know. . ." Hermione said with fright in her voice. 'What did I do'

"Did you do this?" Ron said in amazement.

"I think so. . ." She said nodding. "I just yelled 'stop' and wished in all my heart for it all to stop, to be free and everything froze." Hermione said.

"Dumbledore said that your power was limitless. You can freeze time." Ron said.

"You are making me sound like Piper Halliwell. I am one of the bloody Charmed Ones." Hermione said jokily.

"Who?" Ron asked. Him being a wizard he didn't know of any muggle shows.

"It is a muggle television show called Charmed. Piper is a witch in the show. She has the power to freeze time." Draco said. "And she is damn hott, if I may say so myself."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Anyway, it just feels so unreal." Hermione said. She just realized something. "How am I suppose to get them back to normal. I can't just flick my hands and return then to normal."

"But wait. Lets have some fun." Draco said with a smirk while receiving a glare from Hermione. "Not that kind of fun. Unfreeze Harry."

Hermione looked at him but did what she was told. Harry came back to life and saw his surroundings and raised his wand.

Draco chuckled. "Hex us and Hermione will freeze you before you can say the incantation."

Harry glared at Draco but lowered his wand. Ron raised his fist to hit him but Hermione held him back. "No, its alright. I can handle this. If I can't then you can beat him up. Deal?" Hermione said.

Ron nodded and lowered his fist and back away. Hermione walked up to Harry and slapped him so hard that he fell. Harry got up and towered over Hermione. "Lay one finger on me and I will let Draco and Ron do whatever they please with you." Hermione said.

"Come on lets go." Hermione said. She waved her hand and apparated with a 'crack'. All of Hogsmede came back to life as she disappeared. Draco and Ron apparated after her giving Harry one last glare.

center /center 

When Hermione got to Hogwarts she posted a sign up sheet for the karaoke night at the entrance of The Great Hall. Draco signed up as he had to. Ron decided to sign up too. The two boys went into The Great Hall to eat lunch. Hermione saw Lavender and said that she would see them later. After talking with Lavender she found the perfect song.

She went to sign her name and found Padma and Pavarti signing their names. As they passed her they pushed her.

"An excuse me would work." Hermione said as she was signing her name.

They turned around and looked at Hermione in surprise. Padma walked up to Hermione. "Why would I apologize to a little tramp?"

"How the bloody hell am I a tramp?' Hermione said.

"You might be able to get any boy in the school but Draco is Pavartis. And don't forget that." Padma said.

"Stay away from him. . . or else." Pavarti said pushing her slightly. Hermione had had enough.

They turned around to walked away and Hermione pulled them to the ground by their hair. Next thing she knew it, she was fighting Padma and Pavarti and their was a huge crowd cheering Hermione on.

Then Draco, Dean and Ron came out of the Great Hall to see what all of the yelling was about. Draco pulled Hermione off of her as Ron and Dean came and picked up Padma and Pavarti and held them back.

"Calm down 'Mione." Draco said.

"Let go of me!" Hermione yelled trying to get away so she could hit Pavarti.

"Stay away from my man." Pavarti said. Dean took both the Patils back to the Gryffindor common room.

Draco and Ron took, or more like carried, Hermione back to the Head Dormitory. Once there Ron and Draco sat on the couch looking at Hermione in amazement.

"You took both of them on?" Ron said with surprise in his voice.

"I do know how to fight Ron." Hermione said annoyed.

"We saw Hermione." Draco said as Hermione blushed. "Why were you fighting them anyway?"

"Well first of all they pushed me and then they said to stay away from you because you were Pavarti's and I got mad and the next thing I know I was on the ground." Hermione said.

"Yeah, you were on the ground beating them up." Ron said. "Go Hermione."

Hermione laughed. Draco suddenly had a smirk on his face. "So you wanted me all for yourself."

"Yeah that was it." Hermione said sarcastically. Hermione made her way to her room then she saw what looked like an eagle flying above her head and towards Draco.

Draco took the parchment within it's beak and quickly read it. A huge frown came upon his face. "Hermione. . . my father want you to come over for the Holidays since we are off. He says that he wants both of us there on Sunday and we will be coming back on Wednesday."

"Well, owl Dumbledore and tell him. I am going to my room. If I am not up in an hour then come and wake me up." Hermione said. She went to her room and took a quick nap before she had to go and collect the sign up sheet she had posted earlier.

Meanwhile, Harry was walking through the castle with his invisibility cloak and saw the sign Hermione had posted earlier that night.

It read:

_ i _

_ center Hogwart's Karaoke Night_

_When: During The Halloween Ball_

_Who: The Students:_

_Why: Our Entertainment For The Ball_

_We need 10 acts for the night. The first people to sign up will be singing the night so I suggest you hurry up. The song must be a muggle song. It may include swear words as the teachers will not be there. The Head Boy and Head Girl will be supervising the Ball. If you wish to sign up then write your name and the song you will be singing below in the space given. You will sing in the order you sign up. /center _

_1. Ron Weasley- Superman_

_2. Draco Malfoy- My Baby _

_3. Padma Patil- Toxic _

_4. Pavarti Patil- Try Again _

_5. Lavender Brown- Come Clean_

_6. Emma Wood- Angel Of Mine _

_7. Ginny Weasley- Naughty Girl_

_8. Susan Bones- I Pray _

_9. _

_10. /i _

Harry suddenly thought of something. He was going to humiliate her. Make her pay. He wrote:

_ center i 9. Harry Potter- I Don't Want You Back /i /center _

He laughed and made his way back to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Hermione woke up and saw a black rose and a piece of parchment. A black rose was very rare and expensive. The parchment said:

_ i center Will you go to the ball with me?_

_--Draco /i /center _

Hermione went downstairs. Draco was sitting on the couch reading a book and hadn't noticed Hermione come downstairs. She decided that she would show him that she said yes.

She ran to the couch and sat in his lap with her legs wrapped around his waist and kissed him deeply.

When she pulled back Draco smile. "Is that a yes?"

"Yes that is a yes." Hermione said while smiling. "I'll be back. I am going to get the sign up sheet for the karaoke night" Hermione said getting up and heading out of the entrance.

Draco sat up and followed her saying, "I'll go with you. I don't want those Patils to come up behind you or something."

"Fine." Hermione said, she knew that there was no use arguing. Once Draco made up his mind, then there was no way of changing it.

They went down to where the sign up sheet was. Hermione quickly look at it and saw what Harry had written. She got red with fury.

"That little bitch." Hermione said.

"What?" Draco said.

"He is going to make me sound like I cheated on him. Have you heard of the song "I Don't Want You Back' by Eamon?" Hermione said walking back to their dorm.

"Yeah." Draco said following her.

"Well, Harry is going to sing it. He is going to make everyone think that I cheated on him." Hermione said as they walked into the common room.

"Yeah but some people know what really happened." Draco said.

"Yeah but what about the other people who don't know what really happened?" Hermione asked. Draco shrugged him shoulders. "Exactly."

"Wait. Wasn't there a song like this by his girlfriend?" Draco said. "I think it was called i _'F U Right Back' /i _."

"Perfect." Hermione said. "I just found my song." She wrote down i _'Hermione Granger- F U Right Back' /i _. She then whistled for Fe-Fe and she came flying down and landed on her arm. "Now Fe-Fe, I need you to take this to Professor Dumbledore."

Fe-Fe gave her a nip on her finger to show that she understood and disappeared in a flash.

"This Saturday is going to be fun." Hermione said and went into her room leaving Draco speech less. Hermione had defiantly changed. . . and he liked it.


	7. Halloween Ball

**Halloween Ball**

Days went by quickly and soon it was Saturday. Hermione was in her room and was getting ready for the ball as it was only a hour until her and Draco were expected to be there. The Head Boy and Head Girl were suppose to be a little late so they could make an entrance.

"I can't wait to show that Potter. His face will be priceless." Hermione said outloud to herself as she tried to tie the two ties around her neck. It was no use. She was never good at tieing halter tops.

"You really shouldn't talk to yourself." Someone said. She turned around to see Draco starting while smirking at her surprise. "Need some help?" He asked.

Hermione nodded. "I have never been good to tie these things up." Hermione whined as Draco quickly tied them.

"Then why do you buy them?" Draco asked teasily.

"I didn't." Hermione snapped. Her voice changed to another whine. "I got most of them for my birthday and I really like this dress and I didn't want not to buy it just because of a dumb reason."

"Well, are you done yet?" Draco asked complaining.

"No, I still have to do my hair and make up." Hermione said walking to her vanity. "It will be at least 30 more minutes."

"No it wont." Draco said. He pulled her away from her vanity and pulled out his wand. He muttered some words Hermoine didn't recongize and flicked his wand. Make up appeared on Hermione's face and her hair was fixing itself right before her eyes.

"Thanks Draco." Hermione said giving him a short kiss on the lips. "Where on earth did you learn to do that?" Hermione asked suspeciously.

"My mother used that spell a lot." Draco said. "Being around her so much, I just picked it up."

"Well, I'm glad you did." Hermione said smiling. "Well we are suppose to be there about this time. We better apparate." Hermione said. Draco nodded and they both apparated to the entrance of the Great Hall seeing someone unexpected. Oliver Wood.

Oliver Wood was standing there waiting for them. When he saw them he hurried towards them. "Finally you are here. Professor Dumbledore told me to watch over the ball and to host the karaoke night. Now, how are you Hermione? How are Harry and Ron?"

Hermione winced at the sound of her ex's name. "Ron and I are good. He is getting better at Quidditch, but I haven't had time to go to the games, but I heard he is getting good. As for Harry. . . we aren't speaking." Hermione said.

"Oh, what happened. Nevermind, we don't have time. Now I will interduce you and you will dance to the first song. Which is 'Burn' by Ron, if I am correct." Oliver Wood said. He quickly entered the Great Hall.

Oliver walked up to the stage and motioned for silence. "Now, as some of you may know, I am Oliver Wood. Class of 1993. Now before I interduce the first act, I will like to interduce you to this years Head Boy and Head Girl, Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger." The Great Hall doors opened at the two teenagers walked out arm in arm and walked in the middle of the dance floor. "Now, as our first act, I would like to interduce Ron Weasley singing, 'Burn'.

Everyone clapped as Ron walked up to the stage. He cleared his throat and the music began to play.

"Would you like to dance?" Draco asked holding his hand out.

"I would love to." Hermione said taking his hand. . .

_ i center . . .When your feeling ain't the same and your body don't want to  
But you know gotta let it go cuz the party ain't jumpin' like it used to   
Even though this might bruise you  
Let it burn  
Let it burn   
Gotta let it burn  
  
Deep down you know it's best for yourself but you  
Hate the thought of her being with someone else   
But you know that it's over  
We know that it's through  
Let it burn  
Let it burn  
Gotta let it burn /center /i _

The song soon ended and everyone stopped dancing and turned to Oliver who was on stage again. "Now, I would like to interduce Draco Malfoy. He will be singing 'This I Promise You'.

Draco walked up to the stage. While the music was starting to come on he said, "This is dedicated to you Hermione. You mean everything to me and I love you."

Hermione walked over to a table and sat down and listened to Draco sing for her. 'I must be the luckiest girl in the world.' Hermione thought.

_ i center ohhhhhh   
ohhhhhhhhhh  
  
the visions around you  
Bring tears to your eyes  
And all that surrounds you  
Are secrets and lies   
  
I'll be your strength  
I'll give you hope  
Keepin' your faith when it's gold  
The one you should call  
standing here all alone  
  
And I will take  
You in my arms  
And hold you right where you belong  
Till the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you  
  
I've loved you forever  
In lifetimes before  
And I promised you never  
Would you hurt anymore  
  
I give you my word  
I give you my heart  
(give you my heart)  
This is a battle we've won  
And with this vow   
Forever has now begunnnnnnnnnnnn  
  
Just close your eyes   
(just close your eyes)  
Each loving day  
(each loving day)   
And know this feeling won't go away  
(nooooo)  
Til the day my life is through  
This I promise you  
This I promise you   
  
Over and over I fall, (Over and over I fall)  
When I hear you call,  
Without you in my life baby,  
I just wouldn't be livin' at all  
  
And I will take  
  
You in my arms  
  
(and i will take you in my arms )  
And hold you right where you belong   
(right where you belong)  
Till the day my life is through   
This I promise you  
babe ohhh yeah  
  
Just close your eyes  
Each loving day  
And know this feeling won't go away   
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you  
I promise youuuuuuuuuuuu  
ohhhhh i promise youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu /center /i _

"I love you Hermione. And I always will. . . I promise." Draco said and walked up to Hermione and gave her a deep kiss full of love. Draco sat besides her.

"So are you having fun?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. I can't wait until I get my chance to sing. "Hermione said smiling.

"Yeah. Hey I am going to take a walk to get some fresh air. I will be right back, unless you want to come." Draco said.

"No thats alright. I am just going to go see if I can find Ron anywhere." Hermione said. With that Draco gave her a light kiss and when out into the garden.

Hermione got up and looked around looking for Ron. Suddenly she saw Pavarti glaring at her and she went out to the garden.

She followed her and gasped at what she saw. There was Pavarti coming on to Draco. She had him against the wall, and Draco's hands were trying to sneak up her waist.

'Come one Draco push her away.' Hermione thought. 'He'll push her away in time. I know he will. He loves me.'

"You know Draco, Hermione doesn't deserve you." Pavarti purred as she pushed him into a wall. "I can show you stuff that she hasn't even heard of."

"I don't. . ." Draco tried to say but she was interrupted with Pavarti's lips. Instead of Draco pushing her away, he flipped her over so that she was against the wall. He was kissing her back and they were snogging right in front of her.

'Maybe he's thinking of pushing her away.' Hermione thought. She read his mind.

'She is a damn good kisser. And she is really hott. She takes control.' Draco thought. He completey forgot about Hermione, until he felt a strong wind. He pulled back and saw Hermione.

Hermione's eyes were black and she was glowing. Suddenly a strong wind came and she levitated above the ground. A strong wind blew Pavarti off her feet.

"Hermione stop. Let me explain. . ." Draco tried to say.

"Silence." Hermione's voice rung out strong and bold. She slowly floated down back to the ground. She returned to normal. She pulled out her wand and brought it to Draco's throat. "Stay the bloody hell away from me. I hope your happy with your new girlfriend." She said whiping away her tears and starting walking away.

"Hermione. . ." Draco said walking towards her. But Draco was sent flying through the air by a wave of Hermione's hand.

She ran into the Great Hall and was walking towards the exit when someone came up to her and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and it was Ron.

"I was wondering. Do you want to dance with me?" Ron asked blushing.

Draco entered the Great Hall looking around for Hermione. Hermione spotted him but just glared at him then turned back to Ron. "I would love to dance with you Ron." She said smiling.

They stepped on the dance floor just as Susan Bones started to sing 'I Pray'. Ron and Hermione got closer. Ron placed his hands around her waist while Hermione placed her hands around his neck.

_ i center You know with every day that passes i pray to god I'll never forget who you are.  
You mean everything to me.  
I love you_

_Ooooh Ooooh  
Ooh i pray_

_You were in my dream  
Before i even knew there was a you and me,  
Now i can't wait to see your smile,  
When i wake up each day,  
It makes it worth while  
With the kinda love you plant inside,   
Specially with a heart so empty as mine.  
All your soft tenderness is the one thing that i don't wanna miss. /center /i _

They danced so well together. Like they were made for eachother. "I never knew you could dance so well." Hermione said teasily.

"You have known me for seven years and you never knew I could dance." Ron said as Hermione blushed.

_ i center I pray,  
When it's time for me to say goodbye  
I'll never forget looking in your eyes,  
I pray,  
That i feel your touch  
And that God doesn't forget our love,  
I pray,  
When i close my eyes,  
I can still see visions of you on my mind.  
I pray,  
That i see you in another life,  
I pray that you still by my side.  
Oh i pray. /center /i _

"Well you didn't dance when we had the Yule Ball in our fourth year. You were too busy staring at me and Krum." Hermione said slighty smirking at a blushing Ron.

"Well I was just jealous that you went with him because. . ." Ron paused at got redder. ". . . I really liked you and I still do."

_ i center Everything that you give to me,  
Only comes in a fantasy,  
It seems like life goes by so fast,  
But in this time i wanna make it last. (i pray)  
I hate that we live to die,  
But only God knows why (i pray)  
We all have a purpose,  
And to see you again it'll be worth it. /i /center _

"I just went out with him because you hadn't asked me and I wanted to get you jealous. I have always liked you since our first year." Hermione said.

"Really?" Ron asked.

"Yeah." Hermione said.

_  
i center I pray,  
When it's time for me to say goodbye  
I'll never forget looking in your eyes,  
I pray,  
That i feel your touch  
And that God doesn't forget our love,  
I pray,_

_When i close my eyes,  
I can still see visions of you on my mind.  
I pray,  
That i see you in another life,  
I pray that you still by my side.  
Oh i pray. /i /center  
_

"What about Draco?" Ron asked.

"We're not together anymore" Hermione said laying her head on his chest.

Ron tighten his grip around her waist enjoying having Hermione in his arms. He liked her. It made him feel good that she was in his arms.

_  
i center When i close my eyes,  
I can still see visions of you on my mind.  
I pray,  
That i see you in another life,  
I pray that you still by my side.  
Oh i pray. /i /center _

Draco was still looking at them dance. He hated having to watch them. Seeing Wealsey look at her like that. He should have her in his arms right now, not Weasley.

"Hermione?" Ron said.

"Hmm. . .?" Hermione said looking deep into his blue eyes.

_ i center I wish that i could stop time,  
I wish that i could rewind,  
To the very begining of every second of my life.  
To ask God on my hands and knees,  
To never let me forget all my special memories.  
See i'm only promised today,  
And if it's my time to go,  
I don't want the love of my life to ever fade away,  
So one last time  
Let me open my eyes.  
To see what my life used to be like.  
Oh God. /i /center _

"Do you want to go out sometime?" Ron asked.

Hermione got on her tip toes and gave him a kiss full of love and passion. She pulled back seeing Ron blushing a deep crimson. "Yes." She once again laid her head against his chest.

_ i center I pray,  
When it's time for me to say goodbye  
I'll never forget looking in your eyes,  
I pray,  
That i feel your touch  
And that God doesn't forget our love,  
I pray,  
When i close my eyes,  
I can still see visions of you on my mind.  
I pray,  
That i see you in another life,  
I pray that you still by my side.  
Oh i pray. /center /i _

The song ended. Oliver Wood walked up to the stage. "Now I would like to interduce Harry Potter. Singing 'I Don't Want You Back'.

"Lets sit down." Hermione said grabbing Ron's hand and leading him to a table far away from Draco.

Harry walked up to the stage and smirked at Hermione. "This is to Hermione Granger."

"Oh no. . ." Hermione said as eveyone looked at her.

"What's wrong?" Ron asked. Being a wizard pureblood and never hardly been around muggles he had never heard of the song.

"Just listen to the words." She said as the just glared at him.

_ center i Whoa oh oh  
Ooh hooh  
No No No  
  
See, I dont know why I liked you so much  
I gave you all, of my trust  
I told you, I loved you, now thats all down the drain  
Ya put me through pain, I wanna let u know how I feel  
  
Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses, they didn't mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe, I dont want you back  
  
Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe, I dont want you back  
  
You thought, you could  
Keep this shit from me, yeah  
Ya burnt bitch, I heard the story  
Ya played me, ya even gave him head  
Now ya askin for me back  
Ya just another act, look elsewhere  
Cuz ya done with me  
  
Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe, I dont want you back  
  
Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe, I dont want you back  
  
Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah  
Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah  
Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah  
Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah  
  
Ya questioned, did I care  
You could ask anyone, I even said  
Ya were my great one  
Now its, over, but I do admit I'm sad.  
It hurts real bad, I cant sweat that, cuz I loved a hoe  
  
Fuck what I said it dont mean shit now  
Fuck the presents might as well throw em out  
Fuck all those kisses they didn't mean jack  
Fuck you, you hoe, I dont want you back  
  
Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah  
Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah  
Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah_

_Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah_

_Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah_

_Oh oh  
Uh huh yeah /center /i _

"How dare he?" Ron said. His face was full of anger and he tried to get out of his seat to go hit Harry but Hermione pulled him back on his robes.

"Don't worry. Listen." Hermione said while tears fell onto her face. Ron just nodded and whiped them away gently brushing her face.

"Now for our final act. Hermione Granger will be singing 'Fuck You Right Back'. Oliver Wood said.

Hermione got up and wiped her tears away. She walked over to the stage and got the microphone. "This is dedicated to Harry Potter." She said smirking at Harry.

_ center i Oh oh  
Oooh  
No no no  
  
You know there is two sides to every story  
  
See I don't know why you cryin' like a bitch  
Talkin' shit like a snitch  
Why you write a song 'bout me  
If you really didn't care  
You wouldn't wanna share  
Tellin' everybody just how you feel  
  
Fuck what I did was your fault somehow  
Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out  
Fuck all the cryin' it didn't mean jack  
Well guess what yo, fuck you right back  
  
Fuck what I did was your fault somehow  
Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out  
Fuck all the cryin' it didn't mean jack  
Well guess what yo, fuck you right back  
  
You thought you could really make me moan  
I had better sex all alone  
I had to turn to your friend  
Now you want me to come back  
You must be smokin' crack  
Im goin' else where and thats a fact  
  
Fuck all those nights I moaned real loud  
Fuck it, I faked it, aren't you proud  
Fuck all those nights you thought you broke my back  
Well guess what yo, your sex was wack  
  
Fuck all those nights I moaned real loud  
Fuck it, I faked it, aren't you proud  
Fuck all those nights you thought you broke my back  
Well guess what yo, your sex was wack  
  
Whoa whoa  
Uh uh yea  
  
Whoa whoa  
Uh uh yea  
  
Whoa whoa  
Uh uh yea  
  
Whoa whoa  
Uh uh yea  
  
You questioned did I care  
Maybe I would have if you woulda gone down there  
Now it's over  
But I do admit i'm glad I didn't catch your crabs  
I can't sweat that cause I got to go  
  
Fuck what I did was your fault somehow  
Fuck the presents, I threw all that shit out  
Fuck all the cryin' it didn't mean jack  
Well guess what yo, fuck you right back.  
  
oh oh  
uh uh yea  
oh oh  
uh uh yea  
oh oh  
uh uh yea  
oh oh  
uh uh yea  
  
You made me do this /center /i _

Hermione walked off the stage. "Now that is all for tonight. Have a nice holiday." Oliver said and disapparated.

"Do you want to come to the Gryffindor common room? There is going to be a party there all night." Ron said.

"I'll be down there in a little while. I have to finish packing. I have to go to the Malfoy Mansion for The Order. Which means that I have to spend the holiday with Malfoy." Hermione said whinning.

"It's ok. You'll survive. I'll be waiting for you." Ron said.

"Bye" Hermione said giving him a kiss leaving him wanting for more. "You will have to wait until tonight at the party." Hermione said giggling as Ron whined like a little boy.

Hermione entered the common room hoping that Draco wouldn't be there. She looked around and saw no one in the common room. She ran upstairs to find Draco waiting for her by her bedroom door.

"Unicorns." She said. She walked in with Draco following her. "What do you want?" Hermione asked conjuring up a duffle bag. She waved her hand at several garments folded themselves and floated into the dufflebag.

"I wanted to say that I am sorry. I wanted to exlpain." Draco said begging on his knees.

Hermione looked digusted. "I don't want to hear your explaination. I trusted you. Leave me alone. Go to Pavarti." Hermione said. She waved her hand a couple of more times and all of her make up, shoes and her journal went into the duffle bag and zipped up. Hermione walked out of her room leaving Draco.

She quickly pulled out her wand and pointed it to herself and muttered, "convertire". Her halter top gown became some tight hip huggers demin blue jeans with a low cut black halter top. Her tanks top stopped about an inch above her belly button so a few inches of her stomach shown.

Hermione was heading out of the common room when Draco grabbed her arm. "Hermione please listen to me. I am sorry for kissing Pavarti. I didn't want to." Draco tried to tell her.

She snatched her arm back and looked up with him with a disgusted face. "No you didn't. I read your mind while you kissing her. You weren't even thinking of me. You were just thinking about her and how hot she was. Stay the hell away from me. If you don't, I swear I'll bloody kill you." She said and walked out of the common room.

When she reached the Fat Lady she could hear the music loud and clear. The Fat Lady had on some earplugs and looked quite annoyed. "Kneazle" She said and the potrait opened.

She walked in looking for Ron but she couldn't find him. There was a huge crowd throughout the common room. She saw Dean. "Hey Dean. Do you know where Ron is?"

"Yeah. He is up in the boy's dormintories." Dean said with his usual smile on his face.

"Thanks." She said and made her way through the crowd.

Someone then pulled her into a cornor roughly. "What the hell?" She said but the person covered her mouth with their hand.

It was Harry. "What do you think your doing? Trying to hulmilate me in front of everyone."

Hermione bit his hand and he took it off of her mouth. "You did the same to me. Now, get out of my way so I can find Ron." She said pushing him out of her way.

"No one walks away from me." Harry said grabbing her arm.

'Don't use your powers. You can't let him get to you. You can't let everyone see that you have powers. Stay calm.' She told herself. "Let go of me." She yelled.

"No. You are going to be my whore." Harry said and pushed his lips against hers roughly brusing her lip. She was about to use her powers when someone pulled him off of her. It was Ron.

"Stay the bloody hell away from her." Ron said pushing him to the floor. "She is mine. You lost your chance a long time ago. Deal with it." He grabbed her hand and pulled her in his lap onto a couch.

"Thanks Ron." Hermione said. "He was hurting me."

"Why didn't you use your powers?" Ron asked.

"Dumbledore told me not to use them. The only times I have used them before was because I was so angry I couldn't help it." Hermione said leaning against him as he placed his arms around his waist.

"Oh no. Hermione look." Ron said pointing at the potrait. Draco and Pavarti came in the Gryfindor common room looking happy together. Draco's hands were comfortably around her waist.

They came and sat down on the couch in front of Hermione and Ron. "Honey, I am going to go to bed. I'll come see you before I leave tomorrow." Hermione said kissing Ron.

"Alright Bye." Ron said.

After Hermoine left the common room Draco said, "I totally forgot I have to pack. I am going home for a couple of days tomorrow. I'll see you later." Draco said giving her a quick kiss and leaving the common room.

Hermione made it to the common room and plopped herself on the couch not wanting to move. "I just want to stay and sleep here. I am too tired to walk all the way to my room." Hermione said outloud to herself.

"I can always carry you." Draco said.

"No that's alright. I have suddenly regained my strength." Hermione said and walked to her room.

When she got there she got her journal out of the duffle bag and turned on her bedside lamp on so she could see. She wrote:

i Dear Journal,

Today was the big day. The day of the Halloween Ball. I was so excited that I was going with Draco but he betrayed me. I found him kissing Pavarti. Then he tried to lie about it and say that he was sorry but I knew that he wasn't. He loved kissing her, I could see it. But now I am with Ron. Ron is the best. He will listen to me and understands me. Then when I went to the Gryfindor after party guess who showed up with that little slut Pavarti. Draco. He was holding her by her waist and sat down right in front of us. I had enough and went to the common room where Draco tried talking to me like we were still together and nothing had happned and I just walked out on him. Here I am. I have to spend the next couple of days with him at his mansion. How will I ever survive? If he tries anything then I swear I will bloody kill him. I am tired so I am going to go to sleep.

center Hermione, /center /i 

She got out of bed and placed the journal back into the duffle bag. She opened her wardrobe and got out a black tank top and some black short shorts. She quickly changed and went to bed trying not to think about Draco. 'How could my life get so messed up?' Hermione thought before she was induce with slumber.


	8. Meeting the Malfoys

**Meeting the Malfoys**

Hermione woke up to a startle having awoken from a horrible dream. She saw Draco Malfoy right in front of her sitting on her bed smirking at her. Hermione groaned realizing how early it was.

"Come on Hermione. Get up. We are suppose to be downstairs ready to floo in 30 minutes." Draco said.

"Fine. I will be out in a couple of minutes. I guess I will take my shower later. Now get out." Hermione yelled at him.

"Fine." Draco spat at her and left her room slamming the door.

She quickly got out of bed and got a pair of light blue jeans and a white tank top. She quickly put on some white flip flops. "Wingardium Leviosa" She said pointing at her trunk with her wand. She was too tired to use her telekenetic powers to move the trunk. She walked downstairs with the trunk in front of her.

She was walking towars the common room's magic doorway when Draco stopped her. "Where do you think your going?" Draco asked.

"I am going to say bye to Ron." Hermione said.

"No you're not. We don't have enough time." Draco said grabbing her arm and pulling her onto a couch.

"Get the hell of of me. Who the bloody hell do you think you are." Hermione asked her eyes glaring at him. "You can't control me. And I am going to go say bye to my boyfriend." She said and walked out of the common room.

Draco just sat on the couch replaying the last words. 'I am going to say bye to my boyfriend.' She had already found someone else, when it was tearing him up inside. She already replaced him.

After about 30 minutes Hermione came into the common room looking angry. "Whats bugging you?" Draco asked sounding colder then he meant me.

"I ran into your little cronies." Hermione said trying to hold back the tears forming in her eyes.

"What did they do?" Draco asked angry noticing her tears.

"Why do you care?" Hermione snapped. "Lets go already."

Draco got some floo powder out of the bowl beside on the coffee table and step into the fire place with his luggage. "Malfoy Mansion!" He yelled and threw the powder onto the ground and he disappearing in green flames.

Hermione did the same. When she finally stopped spining she stepped out and noticed that she was in a huge living room. It was bigger then the Gryffindor commom room. There were antiques everywhere and everything looked very expensive. She noticed that everything was decorated in greens and silvers.

"Welcome Miss Granger." A cold voice said. Lucius Malfoy stepped in front of her and took her hand and kissed the back of it. His touch was so cold that she felt her body shiver. Lucius smirked at seeing her response.

"Thank you Mister Malfoy. Please call me Hermione." Hermione tried to say as polite as she could. Which was hard to be to a murderer.

"And feel free to call me Lucius." Lucius said. She just simply nodded. "Draco please show Hermione to her room. It is the room next to yours."

"Yes father." Draco said. He picked up his and Hermione's luggage and started up to the stairs. Hermione followed him not saying anything while too busy looking around.

They came to a huge corrider that seems to go on forever. "Here is your room. If you need anything my room is next door." Draco said placing her bag in a room and coming out and going into the room next to hers.

"Thank You." Hermione said smiling. Draco just paused for a minute and resumed walking in his room.

Hermione entered her room. It was beautiful. It was decorated in Silver and Green. They obviously took great pride in being Slytherins. She saw that there was a magical wardobe in her room like at Hogwarts. She had a king size bed with a silver canopy hanging over the dark green comforter with deep silver pillows. Like her room, there were french doors that led to a balcony, most likely connected with Draco's room. Hermione saw a door to her right and went up to it.

On the door knob was a silver snake wrapped around it. She opened the door and found it to be the biggest bathroom she had ever saw. There was a tub that was the same as the one at Hogwarts. There was a shower that could easily fit five people in it. There was the usual toilet and sink with oak countertops. At the far end there was a vanity. She walked up to it and began looking through the drawers. She found the most expensive make up fully stocked.

"Looking for something?" A voice said. She looked behind her and no one was there. "In front of you." Hermione saw also a face in the mirror.

"You're the mirror?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. So you are the girl that Mister Malfoy is deeply in love with." The mirror said observing her. "He seems to have good taste."

"Thank you. But Draco and I aren't together. I doubt he loves me. I found him cheating on me, that is why I ended it." Hermione said.

"You sure? Well, I am sure that you two will figure it out." The mirror said. Hermione made her way to leave. "Oh before you go I would like to tell you that my name is Emma." Hermione nodded and exited the bathroom.

Hermione looked around her room. She waved her hand and all of her clothes folded itself and flew into the drawer next to the wardrobe. She took out her journal and put it in on the bed. She folded the bag and placed it in the back of the wadrobe.

She decided to go looking around. After a few minutes she found herself lost. She sat on the floor resting her back against the wall. All of the hallways seemed so dark. She noticed a figure move in one of the shadows.

"Who's there?" She asked pulling out her wand.

"Its just me." Draco said stepping out of the shadow. "Lost, are we?" He said smirking.

"Yeah." Hermione said putting her wand away.

"Well, I was just on my way to the kitchens. Are you hungry?" Draco asked.

"Yeah a little." Hermione said.

"Well, just follow me." Draco said walking down the corrider. Hermione followed behind him not wanting to talk. "Can I ask you a questionn?" Draco asked. Hermione nodded. "Why won't you take me back?" He asked softly.

"You just hurt me so much. When I saw you kissing Pavarti, I could feel my heart breaking." Hermione said tears slowly coming down her cheeks.

"But why go to Weasley? Do you really like him?" Draco asked.

"No. I love him like a brother. We were walking down a hallway and I was going to break up with him but your friends interrupted us and I remembered that you were waiting for me and I told them that I would see him in a couple of days. I am going to break up with him when we go back to Hogwarts." Hermione said.

"Hermione please forgive me. I am really sorry for kissing Pavarti. It is the worst thing that I have done in my life." Draco said begging. i _(A/D: Wow, a Malfoy begging. What is the world coming too? ;) Now back to the story.) /i _

Hermione looked at him and knew that he was really sorry. "I forgive you Draco. I love you and I am sorry that I broke up with you." Hermione said crying.

"Its alright. I am just glad that I have you now." Draco said kissing her lightly.

Hermione pulled back and smiled. "Thanks Draco."

"Here we are." Draco said opening a large gold door open for her. "The Kitchens" She went through the door and saw millons of house elves running around like crazy.

Suddenly one popped out of no where and led them to a table and handed them a menu. "What would you like Mister and Miss?"

"I will take just a coffee please." Draco said.

Hermione looked at the menu. "I would like just a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." The house elve nodded and disappeared and reappeared with their orders.

The ate (or in Draco's case drank) in silence. Suddenly Draco dropped his cup and winced in pain as he held his arm. "The Dark Lord is summoning us." He said.

Hermione gulped. She didn't expect to see Voldemolt so soon. Hermione conjured up a robe shaking slightly. Draco grabbed her hand comforting her and they apparated to the living room.

There were several Deatheaters already there, including Lucius. Hermione and Draco joined the circle. Lucius walked over to them with a smug smirk on his face. "The Dark Lord wishes for you to recieve the Dark Mark earlier then planned." Lord Voldemolt appeared in the middle of the circle and they all bowed down to him.

"Up." He said. "Miss Granger." Voldemolt purred. Hermione stepped forward bowing down so low that her head touched the bottom of his robes. "Up." Hermione rose. "Now lets see if we can find something for appropirate for you to wear. Convertire." Voldemolt said waving his wand at Hermione.

Hemione's robes became a low rise black mini skirt that barely covered her privates with a deep blood red backless halter top that was cut off a couple of inches above her belly botton which left her stomach highly exposed. He eyes were outline in black and her lips became blood red to match her top. Her legs were covered in black fish net stockings and on her feet appeared long knee length boots that gave her two more inches in height. He hair was let loose and fell down her back in soft curls.

"Now that's better."Hermione couldn't stand the way she looked. Draco however, was staring at her with great amazement. Voldemolt held out her arm and tapped it with his wand. Insufferable pain went through her whole body. She felt like she couldn't stand it. She wanted to die right there and end the pain. She fell onto her knees. It finally stopped. She was still weak from the pain and couldn't get up.

Draco stepped foward and slid his arms around her small waist helping her up from her knees. He pulled her out of the middle of the circle and they joined the Deatheaters. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. It was full of passion and love. He pulled back and smiled. Then one of them brought a little boy, who couldn't be any older than 10 and placed him in the circle.

The little boy was trembling. He was wearing muggle clothes, but he didn't look like a muggle. He looked like a wizard. Voldermolt got close and pointed his wand at the boy.

"Crucio", Voldermolt said.

The little boy dropped to his knees and cried out in pain. Hermione could barely stand it. But she couldn't move, she wanted to help him, but she knew that she couldn't. Tears started to find their way in her eyes. Draco pulled her closer and tighten his grip around her waist. She suddenly felt safe in his arms and warm. She felt protected and loved.

"Now Miss Grangers turn." Voldemolt said.

Hermione walked up to the little boy. She raised her wand and yelled, "Crucio!" The boy once again fell to his knees and cried in pain.

"Now kill him!" Voldemolts voice rang through the room.

Hermione gulp. 'Please forgive me' She thought. "Avada Kedeva!" A green light came from her way and hit the little boy and he fell over limp. He was dead. Hermione fought her tears back and joined the circle of Deatheaters. Draco put a protective arm around her and she felt a little better.

"Good. Welcome Miss Granger." Voldemolt said. "Now to business. We will need for our two students to be able to get as much information from Dumbledore and Potter as we can. You must not let them suspect you." He said in a strong firm voice.

"Yes my Lord." Draco and Hermione said as they bowed their heads.

"Good." Voldemolt said with an evil smile. "Dumbledore has trained another to be just as good as Potter. But since Potter is the only one that can kill me he has another use for them. Your job is to find who it is a bring them to me and to find out he use. Their power is limitless so I will be needing to tap into that power if I am to beat Potter. Now you must have this information before the school term ends. Do you understand?"

They both nodded. All of the Deatheaters bowed and Voldemolt disappeared.

Lucius turned to Hermione and smirked. "Welcome Miss Granger. Now you may retire to your room." Lucius bowed to her and left the room.

"Weird." Draco said as they walked towards their room.

"Whats weird?" Hermione said walking beside Draco her fingers laced with his.

"My father was actually polite to you." Draco said. "He is always mean to the other deatheaters."

"I guess there is something about me that he likes." Hermione said entering her room.

"Yeah I guess." Draco said following her. "What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. What is your favorite thing to do?" Hermione said smiling.

"Quidditch." Draco said grinning. Hermione frowned. "Come on. I will teach you."

"Ok but if I fall and you don't catch me then we get to spend a full day shopping." Hermione said smirking.

Draco gulped. "Fine." He finally said after thinking for a while. "Follow me." He said walking into his room. They came to a small room where there were all sorts of brooms. He pulled out his Firebolt 5000 and a Firebolt 3001 for Hermione. "Here it isn't too fast. You can start with them then you can use the new versions."

They walked out of the balcony and kicked off. The last time Hermione experianced flying was in their first year. It felt great. After a couple of hours of playing Quidditch they finally got tired and headed for their rooms. When they got there, there was a note on Draco's bed. It read:

_ i Mister Malfoy and Miss Granger,_

_You will be required to attend a ball on Sunday. The occasion is to celebrate Miss Granger's marking ceremony. It will be held in the ball room. The dress is formal and I expect you to be there at promptly 7:30 ready to make an entrance when you are announced. Have a lovely night._

_ center Narcissa Malfoy, /center /i _

"Does Voldemolt come to these balls?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I'm afraid so." Draco said looking down.

"I can't stay in the same room with that murder. I killed a little boy today. I can't take it." Hermione broke down in a fit of sob. She had been holding that in ever since she killed that innocent little boy.

"Its alright. It will all be worth it in the end." Draco said putting his arms around her as she cried her eyes out. "Do you want to stay with me tonight?" Hermione lifted her head and nodded.

"I'm sorry Draco for being like this. I have to get use to it. I am going to go change." Hermione gave him peck on the cheek and went through the balcony to her room. She quickly changed in some short shorts and cami. When she went back to Draco's room he was only in his boxer getting into bed.

Hermione blushed a little and got into bed next to him. Draco wrapped his arms around Hermione as she feel asleep.

'This is how it is suppose to be.' Draco thought. He loved this girl. He will always love her. He feel asleep as dreams filled his head of their future life together.


	9. Hermione's Celebration Ball

**Hermione's Celebration Ball**

Draco woke up feeling some extra weight on his chest. Just as he was going to push it off of him he opened his eyes seeing his beautiful girlfriend happily sleeping with her head resting on his chest. He smiled remembering their make up. He loved this girl and he knew it. He just didn't know how his father would react. Maybe he wouldn't mind. She was a deatheater and she was a pureblood. He shouldn't have a problem with it.

Just as Draco was about to lift Hermione off of him so he could get up, Hermione stirred and woke up. She still looked beautiful and like a goddess even in the morning. "Hey. Morning." Hermione said giving him a light kiss on the lips. "I slept better then I have in months." She said getting up and stretching.

Draco sat up and pulled her back into the bed with him. "Then maybe we should do this more often." He said with a suggestive smirk.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pulled away from him. "Maybe we should." Hermione said leaving to her room.

Hermione searched opened her wardrobes and pulled out some robes. They had the Gryffindor Crest on it but she didn't care. She was a Gryffindor and proud of it. She ran into the bathroom to take a quick shower. When she came out she pulled out some old faded blue jeans and a red t-shirt. She quickly put it on with her robes over it. She just waved her wand and her hand made itself into a tight bun. She was just about to leave her room when Draco came in from the balcony looking for her.

"Where are you going?" Draco said dripping wet in a towel with his perfectly six-pack stomach clearly showing.

"I was about to go to Diagon Alley to find a gown for the ball tonight. I want to impress everyone don't I?" Hermione said walking over to him.

"Yeah. Well, give me a minute and I will come with you." Draco said walking to his room as Hermione followed. "I'll be out in a minute." He said wrapping his arms around her briefly getting her slighty wet on purpose.

"Ew. . . your wet. Get off." Hermione said pushing him off. Draco just laughed and went into the bathroom with some clothes.

When he came out he had his hair slicked back like he wore it when he was younger. He had on his Slytherins robes undone and shown his dark green baggy t-shirt with his black baggy jeans. "Ready to go?" Draco said getting a sack full of coins.

"Hold up." Hermione said. She waved her wand and Draco's slick back hair fell to his sides softly and looked much better. "I like your hair that way. Now we can go." Hermione said pocketing her wand.

"No. You changed the way I look, so I get to change your look." Without warning he took out his wand and waved it. Hermione's tight bun came loose and her soft curls fell gently down her back but there were dark green streaks in it. Also, she looked down at her clothes. Her robes became dark green with silver trimming but without the Slytherin Crest and under then were the same jeans but her shirt was now a dark green. She glared at Draco and they just apparated to Diagon Alley.

When they got there they saw someone unexpected. "Hermione. I am so glad to see you. And Malfoy." Ron said giving Hermione a hug.

"Weasley." Draco said slighty smiling.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Ron asked biting his lip.

"Uh. . . sure. I'll meet you in the Three Broomsticks, Draco." Hermione said walking off with Ron leaving Draco slighty jealous but remembered their relationship. Draco got an idea and rushing into a womens clothing store ignoring the confusion stares.

Meanwhile, Hermione and Ron were talking in the Three Broomsticks. "Uh. . . Hermione, I don't know how to say this. But I think that we make better friends then dating friends." Ron said slowly. "Are you ok?"

"Of course Ron! I was just about to tell you the same thing when I came back to Hogwarts. We are really good friends and us dating would just ruin it." Hermione said giving him a huge hug.

"Good. And don't get mad at me but I think that you should go back to Draco. I know that he really loves you. And you should give him a second chance." Ron said.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at her best friend. "Well, actually I have already taken him back." She said blushing. "I don't think that I could live without him. I really love him and he loves me."

"Good. You two really look happy together." Ron said. "Well, I must be going. Send Draco my wishes. And I love your hair. You should really think of keeping it." He got up and left the pub. Hermione waited about five minutes until Draco came into the pub holding a large bag behing his bag grinning.

"I got you something. I saw it and I knew that you would like it." Draco said handing her the bag. Hermione pulled out the most wonderful gown she had ever seen. It was a black strapless dress that came up to her knees. It was made out of silk and looked very expensive. "It is charmed that it will fit its wearer perfectly." Draco said proudly. 'There's more. Looking inside the bag. There are a couple more things that I saw and I thought that it would go perfectly." Hermione reached in the bag and pulled out two boxes. She eagerly opened them. The first one had a gold necklace that said 'Hermione' and the other box had a pair of gold earrings with some kind of black jewels. They would match her gown perfectly.

"Oh thank you Draco. I love it!' Hermione said jumping out of her seat and sitting in his lap and started to kiss him hard and full of passion. When Hermione finally pulled back they were both out of breath.

"I knew that you would love them." Draco said. "Since you already have your gown then we can leave." He said picking up her bag.

"Yes we can. I know how much you hate shopping." Hermione said and they apparated back to Malfoy Mansion.

Hermione happily laid out her gown on her bed along with her wondeful jewerly being very careful not to get it dirty. She glanced at the clock and saw that they had about 2 hours until the ball and she had an hour until she needed to get ready for the ball.

Draco came up behind her and picked her up in his arms and laid her on the bed away from her gown and began to kiss her. Hermione pulled back and smiled. She noticed that he didn't have a shirt on and she blushed but quickly stopped. "So, what do you want to do?" She asked.

"Snog." He simply said.

She giggled and shooked her head. "Besides that."

"Well, what did Ron say?" Draco asked laying down next to her and bringing her closer to him.

"Well, we just deicded that we still loved eachother but as brother and sister and to just be best friends. And he said that I should go back to you. I don't know what changed his mind. He never really ever liked you." Hermione said.

"Really?" Draco said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. He really is sweet. He is like a brother to me." Hermione said burying her head in his well toned chest.

"Just make sure that is all he stays." Draco said hugging her tightly.

"Are you jealous?" Hermione said kissing his chest.

"No. . . well yeah. I just don't want anyone to take you away from me." Draco said.

Then a knock came from Hermione's door. "Draco are you in there?" Came Lucius voice.

"Yeah Father. Come in." Draco said getting up.

"I need to talk to you." Lucius said. He noticed that Draco didn't have a shirt and smirked at Hermione. 'I will have one to myself once I get you away from Draco.' He thought as he looked at Hermione with hunger and lust in his eyes.

Draco saw this and quickly spoke. "Well, we can speak in my room, Father." Draco said ushering him out of her room and into his. Once he got into his room he slammed the door closed. "Why in the bloody hell were you looking at her like that?" He said with angery in his eyes.

"You shouldn't get too attached to her, Draco. I have chosen a wife for you. You are to marry Pansy Parkinson. Her parent are very loyal to the Dark Lord." Lucius said glaring at his son. "You will break up with Hermione at the ball tonight or else."

"Like hell I will. Pansy is a pug face bitch. She has fucked everyone at school. She is a fucking whore." Draco yelled at his father. "Me and Hermione are in love and there is nothing that you can do about it." Draco said with much confidence. No one would came inbetween him and Hermione.

"If you don't break up with her at the ball, I will kill her. Then I will kill you." Lucius said.

"YOU WILL NOT LAY ONE FINGER ON HER. IF YOU DO THEN I WILL KILL YOU AND THERE IS NOT ONE FUCKING THING YOU CAN DO ABOUT IT." Draco said. Then in a calm voice he said, "Now please leave my room so I can get ready for the ball."

Lucius left with one last sneer at Draco. Draco quickly changed into a dark green button up shirt and black trousers. He quickly ran into Hermione's room without knocking seeing her trying the zip up her gown.

"Draco please zip this up." Hermione said noticing him.

"Sure." Draco walked up to her and zipped it up. "My father. . ." He tried to say. But didn't know how to say, 'My father is going to kill us if we don't break up.'

"I know. I heard you two. These walls are very thin." Hermione said. She pressed her body up against Draco and wrapped her arms around him and looking into his deep grey eyes. "I love you and I will always love you. I don't want to break up. Do you?"

"No Hermione. I don't care what my father says." Draco said kissing her. He pulled back and looked down at her. "I won't let him get near you. If he evens lays a finger of you then I will kill him."

"Thank you Draco." She untangled herself from him and walked over to her bed. She put on her jewelry in silence. She got her wand and muttered the spell that Draco had used on her once before and her make up appeared on her but her hair was left down in soft gentle curls. She looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:55pm. "Draco, we have to get downstairs. We are suppose to be there in five minutes."

Hermione and Draco made their way to the outside of the ball room. They could hear everyone becoming silent then they heard a loud voice. "I would like to interduce out newest member of Deatheaters. Hermione Granger escorted by Draco Malfoy." The big golden doors opened and they walked down the stairs arm in arm while everyone stared at them.

Draco led her to a round table and they got seated. Soon music started to play and everyone started to dance. "Would you like to dance?" Draco asked standing up and holding out his arm.

"I would love to." She said linking his arm with hers. They walked onto the middle of the dance floor. Draco slipped his arms around her waist and Hermione placed her arms around her neck. They stepped closer to eachother, their bodies touching. They looked deep in eachothers eyes and their surrounding just dissolved into nothing. The song ended and they walked out into the garden next to the ballroom. After a while of just looking out into the moon they went back inside and just sat down watching the other people dancing.

Hermione let out a loud sigh. Draco noticed this. "You bored? Wanna go up to bed?" He asked looking deep into her eyes.

"Yeah." Hermione said. Draco grabbed her hand and led her out of the ballroom and back to Draco's room. Hermione and Draco changed into some sleeping clothes. Draco changed into his black silk boxers and Hermione slipped into the black lace nightgown that Draco had given her after she had fainted a couple of weeks ago.

When Hermione came out of the bathroom Draco was already in bed reading the Daily Prophet and he was so busy reading it he hadn't noticed Hermione yet. She walked up to him and snatched it out of his hand. Draco looked annoyed but his face softened when he saw Hermione. Hermione smirked at his reaction. "Like what you see."

"Definatly." He said in a deep growl and pulled Hermione onto him and kissed her roughly. Hermione pulled back and Draco began to suck her neck. Hermione moaned in pleasure and made her way to his boxers gently pulling them off. She gently massased his groined feeling him hardening. She began taking off of her nightgown but Draco stopped her. "Are you sure? I don't want to force you into doing anything that your not ready for." Draco whisphered in her ear.

Hermione gave him a gentle kiss. "Yes I'm sure. I love you and I am going to prove to you how much I am in love with you." Draco slipped out her nightgown and kissed her deeply. . .


	10. Time To Think

**Time To Think**

A month had passed since the thing with Hermione and Draco. The couple was never happier. Hermione was in the library reading a book when Dean came bursting through the door angry. He saw Hermione and walked over to her.

"Hey Hermione. Can I ask your advice on women?" He asked sitting next to her.

She put her book down and sighed. "Sure? What is the problem, Dean?"

"Well as you know, I have been going out with Lavender for about a month now." Dean started. "Well, she has been kind of what's the word, bitchy, lately. For the past few days, I mean. Am I doing something wrong? Or is it just PMS?" He asked blushing at the word 'PMS'."

At the word 'PMS', she remembered something. She hadn't had her period in over a month. She was three weeks late. "Sorry Dean but I have to go. Just give her some time, she will calm down soon." She said and rushed out of the library heading to the common room. But as she passed by the Hospital Wing she felt nausea. She knelt over and threw up on the marble floor. She tried to make her way to the nearest bathroom but before she could make it, everything went black.

Hermione heard talking, well more like arguing, and she had a huge headache so it was only getting worse. She opened her eyes and saw Harry, Draco and Ron arguing. Draco and Harry looked like they were about to fist fight. Ron was holding Draco back and Ginny was holding Harry back.

"Guys what are you doing?" Hermione asked sitting up on the hard hospital bed. They stopped arguing and Ron and Draco ran to Hermione's side. Harry and Ginny just stared. "What the bloody hell are you two doing here?" She asked Harry and Ginny.

"Not to see you that's for sure." Ginny sneered. Hermione noticed Harry's eyes were full of concern.

"Hermione what happened to you?" Harry asked walking over to her. Draco saw this and lunged at Harry but Ron pulled him back just in time.

"Draco stop. It's ok." She said bring her hand to his shoulder and he relaxed. "What do you care?" She asked Harry confused.

Ginny seemed just as confused. "Yeah, why do you care about that filthy little mudblood?" She sneered towards Hermione.

Hermione just glared at Ginny. Harry turned red and stalked towards Ginny. He pushed her against the wall blocking her. "Don't you ever, and I mean ever, call Hermione that again."

"Mr. Potter that is enough!' Madam Pomfrey said walking towards them with a vial in her hand.

Harry stepped back, away from Ginny and just stood there looking at Hermione. Ginny ran out of the Hospital Wing crying.

Draco started to laugh but Ron silenced him with a glare. "I'm sorry Hermione. But she is still my sister. I have to go see if she is alright." Ron said to Hermione.

"It's alright. I'll come to the Gryffindor common room when I get out of here." Hermione said giving Ron a hug.

"Madam Pomfrey, is Hermione going to be alright?" Draco asked worried ignoring Harry who was still starting at them.

"Well, yes and no. Hermione dear . . . you're . . . pregnant." She said.

"What?" Harry and Hermione said at the same time. Draco just stood there in shock.

When Draco didn't say anything, Hermione got worried. "Draco. Are you ok?" She asked reaching for his hand.

Draco moved it before she could touch it. "I. . . I. . . I have to go." He stuttered and ran out of the Hospital Wing.

Hermione couldn't believe it. The one time he need him the most he just ran out. She began to cry. Madam Pomfrey then spoke. "Is he the father?" Hermione wiped away her tears and nodded. "Don't worry. He will come back in time. He is just shocked by the fact that he is going to be a father."

"I hope so. Wh-When can I get out of here?" She said looking up at Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "You may leave now. But I want you in for a monthly check up, okay? And if you anything goes wrong or if you have any questions then feel free to ask me."

Hermione nodded and got out of bed. "Thank you Madam Pomfrey." She was walking towards the Head Dorm when she heard footsteps coming from behind her. She instantly knew who it was. "What do you want Harry? As you know I am not in the mood to put up with you." She said turning around

"I'm sorry for being mean to you. W-When Ginny called you a mudblood something just clicked in my head that realized that I have been truly awful to you." Harry said walking up to her.

"Really? Am I suppose to believe you?" Hermione said raising her voice.

"You shouldn't. I know that I don't deserve it. But I am really and truly sorry." Harry said.

"Fine I believe you. I need to find Draco. When you see Ron, tell him that I need to talk to him." Hermione said and walked off.

When Hermione got to the common room she wasn't feeling so good. She was dizzy and she had a huge headache and felt like gagging. Suddenly everything got pitch black. . .


	11. Death

**Death**

Hermione woke up feeling much better and not so lightheaded. She sat up and began to stretch when she saw a red rose and a letter on her bedside cabinet. She quickly hoped that it was from Draco.

She picked it up and hurriedly began to read it.

i 

_Dear Hermione,_

_How are you feeling? I heard you calling my name yesterday but when I came out of my room, you were on the floor unconscious. I brought you to your room and I owled Madam Pomfrey. She said that you fainted because you were stressed out. She's given you the day off from classes so you can rest. I'm sorry for just walking out on your like that after your told me that you were pregnant. I feel really bad. I just need a couple of days alone to think. Just remember that I love you and I always will._

_ center Love,_

_Draco /center _

_P.S. Ron came while you were unconscious that something about Harry said that you wanted to talk to him. I am thinking that he doesn't know about the baby then? Hope he takes it well._

/i 

Hermione smiled. At least Draco wasn't going to abandoned her. But she needed to talk to Ron before Harry had a chance to tell him about the baby. Hermione waved her hand at her bag and a piece of parchment, ink and a quill came flying towards her. (A/D: Do you remember her powers? I know that I haven't mentioned them in a while but I just wanted to remind you that she had them. It will be vital to one of the upcoming chapters) She wrote:

i 

_Ron,_

_Meet me in my common room after your classes. I need to talk to you._

_Hermione,_

_ /i _

Hermione whistled and Fe-Fe came flying towards her. "Can you take this to Ron? If he is in class try and not let the teacher see you, ok?" Fe-Fe purred and nodded. She disappeared in a flash and Hermione got out of bed looking for something to do.

For the rest of the day Hermione read by the fire and every once in the while she would run to the bathroom to puke her guts out. But it was all worth it, because in eight months she was going to have a child that she loved more than life itself. And Draco was the father. Life was going to be perfect.

"Hermione." Ron said pounding on the wall where the door would appear.

Hermione giggled. 'I must have forgot to tell him the password.' "It is ok. Let him in." She said out loud and suddenly she could see Ron. "Sorry Ron. I must have forgot to mention the password."

"Yeah, you must have." Ron said plopping himself on the couch. "So what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Err . . . just promise that you won't get mad, ok?" Hermione said her voice weakening. Ron nodded. Hermione took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant." There she said it, now how would Ron react?

"Congratulations!" Ron said shooting up and giving her a bone-crushing hug. "Draco is the father right?"

"Of course!" Hermione said playfully hitting him on the shoulder.

"I was just making sure. Where is Draco?" Ron asked.

"I don't know. He said that he needed some time to think." She said lowering her head. "Did he seems alright in class?"

"Hermione, he wasn't in class today. No one knew where he was. We just all thought that he was here with you." Ron said worried.

Hermione then realized the note. i '_Just remember that I love you and I always will.'_ /i "Oh no!" She said getting up. 'He is going to kill his father!'

"What?" Ron asked getting up after her.

"Draco. In the letter it said i '_Just remember that I love you and I always will._' /i When we spend the Holidays as Malfoy Mansion he and Lucius got in a fight. Lucius wanted Draco and me to break up and if he didn't break up with me then he would kill me. Now that I am pregnant Lucius will be coming after me and Draco knows that. He went to go kill Lucius!" Hermione said all in one breathe. "I have to go. He is going to get himself killed!" She ran up to her room with Ron running behind her.

"Hermione you can't. Lucius will kill you." Ron said.

"I don't care. I will not let Draco get killed for something that I did." She said. "You can either come with me or get out of my way."

"There is no way that I am going to let you go there by yourself." Ron said.

"Fine. We can floo there." She said.

They went downstairs and flooed to Malfoy Mansion. When they got there no one was there. The two took out their wands just in case some Deatheaters were there. "I don't know where they can be." Hermione said.

Suddenly she felt a vision coming.

i 

_Draco was sitting on the floor covered in blood and he seemed just barely alive. Lucius Malfoy had his wand pointed at him. "First you, then your precious girlfriend. Avada Kedavra!" Then is a bright green flash Draco laid motionless and dead._

_ i _

The vision ended. "I know where they are at. I remember being there once. They are in the basement." She said running through the house to the basement with Ron following her.

Hermione ran into the basement to see Draco lying in a corner drowning in his own blood. But she didn't see Lucius. Hermione ran to Draco with Ron behind her.

"Hermione, where is Lucius?" Ron asked worried.

"Right here!" Lucius said appearing out of a shadow. "Expelliarmus!" Hermione and Ron's wand flew out of their hands and towards Lucius who caught them and pocketed them. "Powerless are you?"

Ron motioned to get up but Hermione held him back. "No, this is my fight." She got up and faced Lucius. "You think that just because I don't have my wand that I am powerless." Hermione smirked. Hermione flicked her wrist and Lucius flew hard into the wall behind him. "You couldn't be more wrong."

Lucius recovered with a piss look on his face and his eyes red with anger. "Cruico!" He said.

Hermione wasn't quick enough to block it. She fell down onto her knees in pain.

Lucius smirked at her weakness. "Do you really think that you could save Draco?" He said while lowering his wand.

Hermione brought a hand up to Lucius and fire came out of her hand and burned his wand out of his hand leaving burn marks on his hand. With another flick of her wrist her and Ron's wands flew out of his robes and flew towards her. She threw Ron his and turned to Lucius who was on his knees weak. "I just did. Avada Kedavra!" And Lucius was dead. Then she felt pain in her lower stomach and everything got black.


	12. Over With

**Over With**

Hermione woke up with a huge headache. "I have to stop blacking out." She mumbled as she sat up rubbing her temples.

"Miss Granger, you're up." Madam Pomfrey said with a sad look on her face. "Dear, I have something that I must tell you."

Karen looked around and noticed Draco was lying on the bed next to her. "Is it about Draco?" She asked worried.

"No Dear. Draco will be fine. I t is about your baby." She said her voice becoming a whisper.

"No. . ." She whispered to nobody. She knew exactly what Madam Pomfrey was going to say.

"I'm sorry, but you have lost the baby." She said giving her a sorry look.

"No. . ." She said as she placed her head in her hands.

Just then, Draco started to stir. "I will leave you two to talk." Madam Pomfrey said and left them alone.

Hermione didn't say anything. Draco decided to talk first. "Before you say anything. I want to tell you why I went after Lucius. I knew that when he found out about you being pregnant, he would try and kill you. I love you, I love the baby, and I couldn't let that happen. And I wanted to tell you that I will always take care of you and the baby. . . "He said but Hermione cut him off.

"Draco. The baby. . ." She said as tears escaped her eyes. "dead."

"W-what?" He stuttered.

"The baby is dead. When I found out that, you were going to try and kill Lucius I went to try and stop you and Ron came with me. I had a vision where you were at and when I found you Lucius put me under the Cruico and that was enough to kill the baby." She said quietly avoiding his eyes.

"I'm going to kill him." He said angrily as he tried to get up.

"No Draco. You can't." She said grabbing his arm.

"What do you mean I can't? That bitch murdered my unborn child. I am not going to sit back and let him live." He hollered at her.

"You can't because he is already dead." She yelled back. "I'm sorry."

"Why would you be sorry-" Then he realized it. She killed him. "I-I have to go." He said and ran out of the Hospital Wing for the second time.

Madam Pomfrey came in just as Draco left. "Is he alright?" She asked worried.

"I'm not sure." She replied. "When can I go back to my dormitory?"

"Tomorrow." She said. "I'll notify Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley for you to come see you if you wish?"

"Yes, please." She said.

"Of course. Try and get some rest." She said and walked out of the Hospital Wing.

Hermione tried to sleep but she couldn't. She kept picturing her baby, the one she was suppose to love and have. The one that Lucius killed. She knew she wouldn't get in trouble for killing him because he was a Deatheater. She was happy that she killed him. She was happy that he was dead. Then Hermione felt a strong sharp pain on her arm. She realized it the Dark Mark. She hadn't been called for a meeting in a while and wondered why he wished to have one now.

Hermione got out of bed and headed out of the castle. Surprisingly, she didn't run into anyone. As soon as she got off of the castle grounds, the apparated into Malfoy Manor. There were already some Deatheaters there but the Dark Lord was nowhere to be seen. Hermione was relieved and started to look for Draco. When she finally spotted him, the Dark Lord appeared and she had to join the circle and bow.

"Miss Granger." He commanded.

Hermione got up and walked up to the Dark Lord. She bowed and he motioned for her to get up and she did. "Yes my Lord." She purred.

"As I understand it, you have killed one of my best Deatheaters, Lucius Malfoy. Is this correct?" He said sternly.

"Yes, My Lord." She said scared. "But let me explain."

"Don't. I know why. He was planning on killing you. But that does not give you a reason to murder another Deatheater." He said. He raised his wand. "Cruico." After a minute, he lowered his wand. "Now, next time come to me first." With that, he apparated.

All of the other Deatheaters except Professor Snape and Draco apparated also. Hermione was still on her knees from being put under the Cruico. She was confused. She was sure that he would kill her for killing another Deatheater.

Professor Snape helped her up. "I suggest you notify Dumbledore next time, instead of taking in your own hands. And I am very proud of you, but don't make a habit of it." He said sternly and apparated himself.

Draco made to speak but Hermione held her hand up. She wasn't going to take Draco abandoning her anymore. She was tired of it. "Save it. We're over." She said and apparated out of Malfoy Mansion, leaving a very confused Draco alone.


	13. Back To Old Ways

Center ** Back to Old Ways** /center 

Hermione lay in her bed trying to convince herself that she did the right thing with Draco. Tears came from her eyes ass he thought about him. She tried to fall asleep, but she couldn't. Memories of her and Draco kept on popping in her head. She got up, not bothering to cover up her sleeping clothes in a robe, and headed downstairs.

When she got downstairs, Draco was sitting on the couch staring at the fire. She could have sworn that she saw a tear fall from his emotionless eyes. She turned around and started to go back upstairs when Draco spoke.

"So you can't even be in the same room with me anymore?" He asked coldly.

Hermione sighed and went to sit on the couch as far away from him as possible.

Draco turned to look at her, but Hermione turned away. It was too painful to look at him straight in his eyes. "Can I ask you a question?" He asked his voice emotionless.

Hermione held back tears and nodded. She turned to look at him and saw that his face was full of pain and sadness.

"Why?" He asked.

Hermione swallowed hard as a tear managed to escape the corner of her left eye. "Don't Draco." She pleaded.

"Don't what?" He asked, his voice full with sadness and anger.

"Don't do this!" She said looking at him straight in the eyes. "You don't know how hard this for me, and how much it is hurting me!"

"Hurting you? You're the one that broke up with me!" He yelled angrily. "Just don't ever talk to me again." He said coldly. He stormed off to his room .

Hermione felt her heart breaking. With tears flowing down her eyes, she ran into her room, and cried herself to sleep.

Meanwhile, Draco lay in his bed thinking about what he just did. 'If she wants to be like that then I will go back to being my old self. I am going to make her feel bad for dumping me. No one dumps Draco Malfoy.' He smirks to himself and went to asleep.

Hermione was awoken by the rude voice of Draco pounding on the door. "Granger, wake the fuck up. Potty and Weasel are downstairs! Get your arse up and come downstairs, I can't stand them any longer!" He yelled through the door.

Hermione groaned not wanting to get up. Sighing she got up and got a robe to cover herself up and dragged her feet downstairs so see a worried Harry and Ron. "Hey guys." She said walking over and sitting in between them on the couch.

"Are you and Draco fighting?" Ron asked confused by his language

"Last night I broke up with me. And apparently, he has gone back to his old ways." She said rolling her eyes. "Is there something you wanted?"

This time Harry spoke. "Madam Pomfrey owled us and told us that you were in the Hospital Wing. But when we got there last night, you weren't there. Madam Pomfrey was furious." He said.

"Damn, I forgot to go back after the Deatheater meeting." She said hitting her head in anger.

"Oh. Why did he call the meeting?" Harry asked curiously.

"That right. . . you guys don't know." She said.

"Don't know what?" Harry asked starting at her with Ron.

"Well. . . last night. . . I killed. . ." She said trying to say it. While they looked at her in horror at the word 'killed'. ". . .Lucius Malfoy."

"How?" Ron asked.

"I don't really want to talk about it." She replied quietly. They nodded to show that they understood. "Let me get dress and then we can go to breakfast." She said and she ran into her room to get dress.

When she cam back downstairs Draco and Harry were face to face giving eachother death glares with Ron by Harry's side, giving him also a glare.

"I didn't do anything to your precious little slut." Draco spat.

Harry couldn't take it anymore. He lunged at Draco and knocked him to the floor with Ron cheering him on.

"Stop!" She yelled and instantly Harry flew off of Draco and into the couch.

"What the?" Harry asked confused.

"Let's just go. The ferret isn't worth our time." She said giving Draco a glare as she ushered the boys out of the room. As soon as they got out of the room, Hermione scolded Harry. And he replied with the usual he was just trying to protect her. "Well, I can take care of myself." They said they were sorry and got seated and ate breakfast.

After a long day of classes and a short supper, Hermione went up to her dormitory to take a long bath. After an hour of relaxing and abandoning her worries, she got out of the bath and went into her room. She wanted to do some writing in the common room so she put on a baby blue low cut tank top and some black short shorts hoping that Draco wasn't there. She grabbed her favourite book and headed downstairs when she heard an awful high pitch giggle coming from the couch.

She shuddered knowing what was happening but wasn't about to let him get the best of her. She walked down the stairs and saw Draco and a Slytherin girl snogging out of the couch. The Slytherin was on her back with her shirt unbutton while Draco was on top of her feeling around her and snogging her senselessly.

Hermione cleared her throat to be noticed. They didn't seem to notice. She gave a louder cough and she knew they were ignoring her. 'Fine be that way.' She thought as she smirked. She flicked her wrist and Draco flew off of her and into the wall. Just as the Slytherin got up, Hermione held up her hand and she froze. Draco recovered and looked at her confused.

"Don't give me that look! Who do the hell do you think you are bringing this slut into our dormitory?" She asked pointing at the girl frozen.

"I can do whatever the hell I please. And why do you care?" He yelled.

"I care because this is my common room too! Keep you filthy little sluts in your room or you will be frozen just like her and I might not take the time to unfreeze you." She threaten. "Got it?"

Draco sneered. "Whatever Granger."

Hermione rolled her eyes and unfroze the girl. "Get out." She demanded.

"I don't listen to filthy little Gryffindors." She sneered towards to Hermione.

Hermione chuckled. Her eyes began to glow and she walked towards to the Slytherin who backed up into fear and turned to Draco. "Drakie?"

"I said NOW!" She yelled, her voice echoing through the room.

The Slytherin ran out of the room in fear. Hermione's eyes return to their normal chocolate brown and she broke into a fit of giggles as she collapsed on the couch leaving Draco fuming.

"What the hell was that?" He asked. "You're going to get yourself killed! What if her parents are Deatheaters? They could tell the Dark Lord! Nobody is supposed to know about your powers! You could have just put yourself in danger!" He scolded her.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "I thought you didn't care?" She asked.

"I-I. . .Well. . . I. . ." He stuttered.

"That's what I thought." She said sitting down and turning her attention to her book. Not having anything to say, Draco went up to his room.

For the next couple of months, Hermione and Draco fought and called eachother names. It was now March and Draco's birthday was coming up. The Dark Lord hadn't called any meetings but The Order suspected that he was planning something.

Hermione walked through the halls on her way to the Library. As she turned the corner, she bumped into someone. As she began to fall, someone grabbed her waist and held her up. Just then, she had a vision:

_The Dark Lord was standing in front of Draco and he seemed angry. "You have betrayed me. You choose Dumbledore instead of me." He voice echoed through the walls of Malfoy Manor. "Cruico!" He said and Draco fell onto his knees. "Goodbye." He whispered. "Avada Kedavra"He said._

"_No!" A voice said and The Dark Lord burst into flames. The Dark Lord was gone._

_Draco fell onto the floor motionless and he looked dead._

"No!" Hermione cried as she burst into tears. She hugged whoever helped her up not noticing who is was.

"Hermione?" The person asked.

Hermione then realized who it was. It was Draco. "I. . . h-had a v-vision." She stuttered.

"Not here." He whispered. He picked her up and carried her to their common room where he carefully placed her on the couch. "Now tell me. What was in the vision?" He asked gently. All of his angry towards her washed away instantly.

"I had a vision that you and the Dark Lord talking. He put the Cruico on you and then all of a sudden as he placed the a- , other curse on you, and then all of a sudden The Dark Lord burst into flames." She said sniffing.

"That's great! But why are you crying?" He asked.

"Right before he burst into flames. . . he placed the Killing Curse on you." She said bursting into tears again.

Draco stared at her. "Well. . . w-we need to go to D-Dumbledore." He said.

Hermione nodded and together they walked to Dumbledore's office. After they explained to Dumbledore, he assured them that nothing was to happen, but told them not to leave the castle grounds under any circumstances. They agreed and walked back to the common room in silence.

When they got to the common room, Draco's couldn't take the silence. "Hermione wait." He called to Hermione as she was heading to her room.

"So now you're using my first name. No more Granger?" She replied coldly.

"Hermione, I'm sorry ok?" He pleaded with her walking up to her and embracing her in a hug.

Hermione shook his hands off of him. "Draco no." She said turning away from him.

"Hermione? Why are you doing this? I know you still care me. Why else would you care about me dieing?" He said.

"I know I do!" She cried. "That's the point."

"You're not making any sense." He said.

"I don't want to fall in love with you!" She finally said.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because of that damn vision. I know that you are going to die and I don't want to feel the pain when you do. If I fall in love with you, then I won't be able to live with myself." She said breaking down into tears. Draco tried to hug her but she pushed him away.

"There is no way that I am going to let that vision happen." He said.

"There is nothing that you can do. All of my visions have come true." She said. "The one about you going after you father, the one about you and that slut snogging on the couch and there is nothing that you can do to stop this one from happening."

"That isn't true." He whispered.

"Yes it is." She said starting into his grey eyes. "I have these visions for a reason. To prepare me for what is going to come. I have not been able to stop one, because it isn't possible. You're going to die and there is nothing that you can do to stop it." She said falling onto her knees crying.

"But it's too late. . ." He said pulling her into his arms. "I have already fallen in love with you."

Hermione looked up and smiled. "You really mean that?" She asked.

Draco nodded and smiled. Draco leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Hermione gave a little moan in his mouth. Draco picked her up and carried her to his room where they spend the night expressing their feelings and love towards eachother.


End file.
